


Scared of the dark

by Simpsonraconte



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte
Summary: Aimer à cet âge-là, c'était compliqué. Personne ne le prendra au sérieux. Aimer quelqu'un de son âge ça va mais quand il s'agit quelqu'un qui était plus vieux cela devenait plus compliqué. Et c'était le cas de Miles et de sa relation avec son mentor.





	1. Chapter 1

Miles n’avait pas peur du noir, il savait ce qui se cachait en dessous. Cette peur qui le consumait, trop effrayé pour l’admettre. Ce sentiment qui ne cessait de grandir en lui, trop honteux de l’admettre pour un gamin de quatorze ans. Un sentiment si puissant qui le laissait sans voix. C’était quelque chose qui se passait souvent dans un film pas dans cette vie, pas dans sa vie réelle. C’était un mélange d’angoisse et de honte de ressentir ce qu’il ressentait. Ses émotions étaient incontrôlables, ses hormones étaient toujours en ébullition. Son cerveau s’échauffait, lui montrant toujours des rêves assez intimes et très perturbateur pour son bien-être. Miles n’était pas censé tombé amoureux de son mentor. C’était ce genre de conflit qui le rendait malade. Ce n’était pas désiré, pas comme ça. Apparemment, il aimait les choses compliquer alors que son mentor était dans un autre univers.

En une année, sa vie avait été chamboulée par la morsure d’une araignée biologiquement modifiée venant de chez Oscorp, la mort de Spider-Man dans son univers, l’avenue d’autres Spider-Man dans sa réalité, prenant en compte aussi que son oncle était le rôdeur avant de le perdre. C’était un cocktail explosif. Pensée à son oncle lui faisait mal, c’était une perte douloureuse de le voir donner son dernier souffle dans ses bras. Cette scène serait toujours ancrée en lui, dans sa petite tête et pourtant, il n’avait que treize ans à cette époque-là. C’était toujours aussi insupportable de ne plus voir son oncle Aaron. Il essuya une larme coulant sur sa joue, son cœur lui faisait mal. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans son lit. Cette peur, cette angoisse, cette honte ne partaient pas. Miles n’arrivait plus à parler avec ses parents et pourtant, il avait essayé. L’adolescent qu’il était avait besoin d’espace pour essayer de se délivrer de cette culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis la mort de son oncle.

Ses vacances avaient un goût amer, ne voulant pas retourner chez lui de si tôt, mais ses parents avaient insisté pour qu’il vienne. L’inquiétude se lisait sur leurs cernes creuse. Miles ne voulait pas les avoir dans les pattes alors qu’il se battait contre lui-même à cause de Peter B. Parker, son mentor qui était parti dans son univers depuis un an. Miles était fier d’être le nouvel homme araignée, de pouvoir aider les gens en détresse. Il se sentait utile dans sa démarche. C’était les seuls moments où il ne pensait à rien. Il n’y avait plus de douleur, de honte, d’angoisse, de culpabilité, de l’énervement, de sa bêtise de croire que le monde pouvait être parfait. Parce que en dessous du masque, il n’était que Miles Morales, un gamin métissé de quatorze ans avec des origines latinos africaines. Un gamin complètement amoureux d’un homme plus âgé, un super-héros venu d’un autre monde.  
Peter lui manquait à chaque fois qu’il était seul avec ses pensées. 

C’était horrible cette sensation d’avoir perdu quelque chose de précieux, un vide qui ne voudra pas se remplir. Cette pensée interdite qui nageait dans ses pensées de pouvoir imaginer que Peter était avec son ex-femme Mary Jane. C’était quelque chose de désagréable qui le coupait le souffle rien qu’avoir se semblant de penser. Il tremblait, tremblait, tremblait sans pouvoir s’arrêter. Miles était dans une mauvaise situation, sa tête était un désordre sans nom. Son ventre le piquait, le brûlait. Une sensation désagréable qui le faisait plier sur lui-même. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, le ciel était obscurci par des nuages. Ses parents dormaient à cette heure, sa chambre était dans le noir complet seulement la lumière de la ville éclaircissait un peu les recoins de la pièce. Depuis une semaine, les vilains ne voulaient plus se montrer. Miles patrouillait souvent pour voir s’il avait des gens en détresse, des cambriolages, des agressions.

C’était comme si la ville de Brooklyn ne voulait plus de lui. Son ventre grogna, il n’avait pas très bien mangé à table ne voulant plus être en présence de ses parents. Miles détestait vraiment manger avec eux, c’était débile et une perte de temps. À chaque fois, c’était ce silence pesant comme si le jour au lendemain, le gamin qu’il était allait s’ouvrir à eux. C’était une blague de mauvais goût. Comme il avait deviné, la pluie commençait à tomber sur les gratte-ciels de la ville. C’était un bruit assourdissant presque réconfortant qui se jouait devant lui comme une mélodieuse mélodie. Habillait d’un tee-shirt vert pomme et d’un pantalon noir et des chaussettes blanches rayé rouge, il se leva. Se mettre dans ce genre de condition était tout lui, Miles était un vrai désastre avec ses sentiments. D’un coup, il s’arrêta, ses sens en alerte quelque chose clochait, c’était nouveau et ancien. Il n’y avait aucun bruit humain juste la pluie. Il s’approcha de la fenêtre avec des pas pressés, ses mains se posèrent sur la vitre froide, cherchant du regard, inquiet, excité quelque chose allait se passer. C’était son sens de précognition capable d’avoir des connaissances concernant des événements et des situations futures acquise autrement que par déduction logique, et selon des modalités inexpliquées. C’était ce qu’il appelait une perception extra-sensorielle.

Un frisson parcourait son corps, l’agitation prenait contrôle. Il le sentait, il l’avait vu. La fenêtre fut vite ouverte, s'en fichant de la pluie qui rentrait dans sa chambre, Miles sauta élégamment éclaboussant le bas de son pantalon, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, sa mère ne l’avait pas encore coiffé. La pluie était agréable sur sa peau basanée. Ses chaussettes étaient complètement mouillées alors qu’il courait vers la seule personne qu’il avait envie de voir au plus au monde et le sauta sur ses bras.

– Waouh quel accueil’’ dit la voix rauque presque taquin de son mentor, – moi qui pensais te faire une bonne surprise’’ serrant le gamin dans ses bras, le faisant décoller du sol.

– Je suis content de te voir, Peter’’ Miles était aux anges, de pouvoir être dans les bras de son mentor.

– Moi aussi, gamin’’ Miles s’agrippa sur le manteau de l’adulte alors que Peter enfouissait son visage dans son coup avant de le poser par terre. Ce moment n’avait duré que quelques secondes qui fit mal à l’adolescent. Cet instant précieux alors qu’ils se regardaient dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. La main de Peter caressait sa tête alors que sa main agrippait le manteau du plus vieux, ne voulant pas le lâcher.

– Miles’’ murmura doucement la voix de Peter qui le voyait trembler, – tu as froid ?!

Miles voulait dire non mais répondit oui. Comment expliquait à l’adulte devant lui que sa présence le déréglait, faisant de lui un désastre humain face à ses sentiments. Revenant à la réalité, délaissant cette partie qui voulaient juste demander à Peter de l’embrasser, de le cajoler.

– Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je pensais…’’ mais fut coupé par le sourire de son mentor. En regardant de plus près, l’adulte était heureux, pas comme leur premier rencontre.

– Miles, on est au beau milieu de la rue, il pleut. Je n’ai pas envie que tu attrapes froid.

– Depuis quand tu es un adulte responsable’’ dit Miles qui depuis quelque temps n’aimait plus sa voix. Les changements à l’adolescence étaient horribles. Ne pensant même pas aux poils qui commençaient à pousser sur son corps qu’il avait déjà envie de vomir.

– Je suis un adulte responsable jeune homme’’ en lui faisant une petite pichenette.

– Mmm tu m’as fait mal’’ en boudant tout en frottant son front. Maintenant qu’il pensait, ses vêtements lui coulaient à la peau et c’était désagréable, – tu viens.  
Il n’y avait pas besoin d’autre mots. Peter avait compris, les deux grimpèrent sur la maison de Miles jusqu’à sa fenêtre ouverte.

– Merde, fais chier’’ jura Miles en voyant son sol tremper.

– Langage’’ en rentrant dans la chambre.

– Désolé’’ essayant de trouver des vêtements sales pour essuyer le parterre.

Peter resta près de la fenêtre qui était maintenant fermée, regardant Miles qui cherchait dans le placard, il sortit deux grandes serviettes.

– Vraiment Miles’’ dit amusé, Peter.

– Quoi, j’aime bien », c’était des serviettes de Spider-Man.

Peter prit la serviette et commença à essuyer ses cheveux pour empêcher les gouttes d’eau de tomber au sol. Miles fit de même, mais leurs vêtements leur collaient à la peau. Sans réfléchir, l’adolescence se déshabilla tout en mettant un nouveau pyjama.

– Je reviens ne fait aucun bruit, d’accord’’ sa voix était douce et silencieuse, Peter hocha de la tête. Miles ouvrit sa porte doucement et sortit ne voulant pas réveiller ses parents. S’ils apprenaient qu’il avait un homme dans sa chambre, son père aurait vu rouge sans se préoccuper de la raison de la présence de cet individu.

Miles descendit les escaliers pour aller dans la buanderie. Il prit un pyjama quelconque de son père qui était bien sec et s’arrêta comme une statue se rendant compte de ce qu’il avait fait. Miles s’était déshabillé en présence de ce qu’il convoitait. Il prit conscience de lui-même et de son corps, commençant tout doucement à se rejeter se disant que ce n’était rien. Qu’il était un adolescent tout à fait normal qui passait par une phase cruciale de la vie d’un être humain. Ce regard appuyé, il l’avait senti, mais n’avait fait guerre attention. Regarder dans un miroir était devenu difficile pour lui avec ces boutons qui apparaissaient sur son corps surtout son dos, ses bras et son visage heureusement moins. Qu’est-ce que Miles détestait son changement de corps. Sa voix qui passait d’un état à l’autre sans jamais trouver l’équilibre, ses poils qui paraissaient petit à petit, mais surtout sa première érection alors qu’il était en cours.

La honte l’avait tué avant que quelqu’un d’autre ne le fasse. C’était tout fait naturel avait dit ses parents. C’était comme avoir creusé sa propre tombe avec une pelle. Une réaction qu’il n’avait pas pu contrôler. C’était pire quand son père lui demandait de dire « je t’aime aussi papa » devant tous les autres élèves. Mais ce qu’il détestait par-dessus tout, c’était la transpiration tout le temps. C’était des changements exigeants qui avait une répercussion psychologique en lui. Même loin de Peter, il pouvait le sentir. Son cœur battait à la chamade, son corps se brûlait. Le contrôle de ses pouvoirs était mis à rude épreuve. Soupirant doucement, reprenant son souffle, les vêtements en main, il sortit de la buanderie et monta les escaliers silencieusement passant la chambre de ses parents avant de rentrer dans le sien. Il ferma la porte à double tour ne voulant pas que demain matin ses parents trouvent Peter ici.

– Voilà’’ son souffle fut coupé, en voyant Peter avec pour seul vêtement la serviette entourant sa taille. Miles fit une petite grimace, son ventre s’échauffait, l’incendiait. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Il avala de travers, son étourdissement le faisait planer.

– Miles, hey gamin, ça va’’ dit Peter en s’approchant de lui. Le gamin allait bientôt exploser, il sentait de l’électricité en l’air, sur sa peau. L’adulte avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois, Peter avait pris de la masse, son torse montrait ses tablettes. Ses poils qui partaient de son nombril et qui descendaient jusqu’à. Miles ne pouvait même pas penser à l’après.

– Peter, n'approche pas’’ il était à court de souffle. Peter bien sûr, ne comprenant pas, s’avança inquiet pour le jeune homme.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?’’ ses doigts touchèrent la joue du gamin et sentit un courant électrique et comprit trop tard, qu’il sentit valser en arrière le mettant K.-O.

– Merde, merde, merde’’ continua Miles essayant de se calmer. Le bruit avait sûrement réveillé ses parents qui allaient bientôt venir voir. Délaissant le corps de Peter, il sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse en le fermant, courant dans les escaliers pour arriver dans la cuisine en plein milieu de la nuit. Il reprenait contrôle en entendant sa mère l’appeler, elle descendait.

– Estas bien, mi hijo’’ en rentrant dans la cuisine. Son père dormait comme un bien heureux sûrement fatigué de sa garde.

– Si mama…’’ soufflant de fatigue.

– Alors, qué esto ruido ?

– No es nada, je me suis cogné contre la table. Estoy bien’’ dit Miles en voyant déjà sa mère cherchant quelque chose comme peut-être un hématome ou du sang dû à l’impacte.

– Tant mieux, le bruit que tu as fait ma réveillée en trompe. Fais plus attention deacuerdo mi cariño’’ en le regardant, Miles lui sourit. Sa mère Rio était une femme battante avec un fort caractère. Son ventre grogna, sa mère lui sourit,- tu veux quoi.

– Juste du lait et du pain’’ dit-il en s’asseyant sur une chaise, voyant sa mère ouvrir le frigo. Il espérait que Peter n’allait pas se réveiller en faisant du bruit. Tout était de la faute de l’adulte, d'être pourvu que d’une seule serviette, montrant son corps nu.

Tu exagères, Miles’’ pensa-t-il alors qu’un verre de lait se présenter à lui ainsi que du pain, sa mère fit de même et s’assit en face de lui.

– Estas con dificuldade de dormir, mi cariño’’ dit sa mère avec un sourire rassurant.

– Non, ça va. Je suis juste venu manger, la faim m’avait réveillé’’ en buvant son lait sous le regard attendri de sa mère.

Il y a eu un long silence où les deux membres de la famille se regardaient. Miles voyait bien que sa mère voulait lui dire quelque chose. La communication s’était rompue après l’année dernière.

– Miles, je suis là si tu as besoin de moi’’ dit sa mère. Le fils savait que sa mère se retenait.

– Je sais, je vais bien maman’’ il finit son verre de lait à la vitesse grand V ainsi que son pain. Est-ce qu’il était irrespectueux en agissant ainsi. Miles était fatigué, il ne voulait pas être comme ça.

– Tu es sorti dehors’’ demanda sa mère.

– Non pourquoi ?!

– Tes cheveux sont trempés, mi hijo’’ sa mère se leva pour déposer les verres dans le lave-vaisselle.

– J’ai pris une douche’’ ne se culpabilisant pas de ses mensonges. Miles n’essayait même pas de comprendre la réaction de sa mère si elle venait à découvrir Peter dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

– Miles, ce n’est pas bon’’ alors qu’il se levait.

– Lo sé, lo sé et tes superstitions’’ en souriant. Un vrai sourire alors que sa mère le prenait dans ses bras.

– Tu nous parles plus, je m’inquiète pour toi, ton père aussi, chéri’’ en caressant les cheveux de son fils. Sa voix était si petite que Miles eut mal au cœur, mais ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation encore. Il aimait sa famille, mais moins il les voyait mieux il se portait. C’était égoïste de penser ainsi, mais tout le monde le faisait et ses hormones ne l’aidaient pas à concilier tout ce merdier.

Ce n’était pas de sa faute s’il était distant. Bon sang, il n’avait que quatorze ans. C’était la meilleure façon de réagir sainement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, foutues hormones qui rendait sa vie un peu plus irritable. Contenir une émotion était éreintant et le mettait à fleur de peau et maintenant, il devait monter pour affronter une autre situation.

– Je vais me coucher, mama’’ dit-il ne répondant pas aux dires de sa mère.

– D’accord, cariño’’ il sentit une pointe de douleur dans la voix de sa mère. Miles voulait retrousser son chemin pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais monta délaissant sa mère. C’était un monde effrayant où l’adolescent ne voulait pas y mettre pied. Le monde des adultes l’effrayait.

Arriver en haut des escaliers, ses larmes coulèrent silencieusement. C’était trop douloureux de penser à tout ça. Cette mort dans sa famille le mettait en désordre sans pouvoir le remonter, de le mettre sur un pied d’égalité. Ses émotions et ses doutes descendaient comme un ascenseur. Il allait mal et ne savait pas comment en parler à qui que se soit. Il se sentait seul dans ce chagrin. Miles se culpabilisait pour avoir en même temps dès pensées entre, son oncle Aaron qui ne viendra plus frapper à la porte de la maison et de Peter qui le détruisait à petit feu sans le savoir. L’amour ça craignait, en rentrant dans la chambre tout en le fermant à clé. Peter était toujours au sol, Miles s’approcha. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

– Désolé’’ en grimaçant, la serviette s’était un peu détachée, ses muscles étaient délicieux à voir sans se rendre compte, il s’approcha et s’agenouilla voulant le toucher. La chaleur que le corps de Peter dégageait le mit en émoi. Sa main toucha son torse, c’était une sensation agréable. Sa main tremblait, son cœur frappait fort contre sa poitrine. L’électricité statique passait de ses doigts au corps chaud du plus vieux.

Miles était fascinait par ses pouvoirs, de pouvoir réagir ainsi. Il se pencha sentant le souffle de l’adulte sur son visage, sa main glissa du torse de Peter jusqu’à son bas-ventre. L’adolescent était comme hypnotisé, ses lèvres s’approchaient un peu plus quand un mouvement l’arrêta.

– Miles’’ grogna le plus vieux en clignant des yeux, Miles ne fit qu’un bond alors que Peter grimaçait,- la prochaine fois avise-moi que tu es en plein surcharge.

– J… je’’ il était perturbé, qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire, il y a quelques secondes,- je t’ai dit de t’arrêter’’ en levant son sourcil gauche tout en croisant ses bras.

– Ne boude pas, gamin’’ en se levant, instinctivement Miles voulait que la serviette tombe mais Peter le tenait fermement.

– Tiens’’ en allant chercher le pyjama de son père.

– Merci, Miles’’ sa voix était douce, ce sourire que son mentor faisait était juste pour lui.

L’adolescent s’assit sur son lit et regarda le plus vieux s’habiller.

– Je suis content de te voir’’ murmura Miles presque fragile, Peter lui fit un sourire fugace.

– Moi aussi,’’ en s’asseyant à côté du plus jeune,- je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici mais me voilà.

Miles lui sourit timidement en sentant la chaleur qui dégageait de leurs deux corps, voulant être consommé par Peter.

– Tu as l’air en forme’’ la fatigue lui tombait dessus comme un seau d’eau.

– Je vais mieux, je me sens mieux. Ton conseil à porter ces fruits’’ dit Peter en faisant un coup d’épaule au plus jeune.

– Quel conseil ?!’’ s’intrigua Miles oubliant ce qui était autour d’eux.

– De reconquérir MJ’’ l’adulte avait un beau sourire alors que le cœur de Miles venait d’être mise à rude épreuve.

– Tu as réussi’’ Miles avait du mal à dire ces mots, c’était lourd à dire. C’était resté coincer dans sa gorge.

– Oui, depuis quelques mois maintenant’’ tout autour de l’adolescent était étourdissant, ses larmes étaient chaudes à ses joues. Oui, il ne pouvait pas toujours tout contenir.

– Miles’’ en voyant le plus jeune être en souffrance, il essaya de le prendre dans ses bras, mais l’adolescent le repoussa ne comprenant pas son comportement.

– Je vais bien, ça été une dure journée pour moi’’ répéta-t-il encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’il le croit.

– Ton oncle’’ s’était la goutte de trop et se plongea dans les bras du plus vieux qui voulait vraiment le réconforter.

_Tu me fais du mal, Peter. Mon cœur me fait mal, ces mots sont des poisons. Tu me détruis._

– J’ai mal’’ dit Miles ne sachant pas si c’était par son oncle ou par cet amour qui le consumait.

– Chut, je suis là…

_Arrête de me dire ça, tes mots me blessent. C’est interminable comme ces gestes qui sont douloureux pour moi. Pourquoi j’insiste à me faire souffrir ? Il suffisait juste de te demander de partir._

– J’arrive pas, j’ai mal, je suis en colère pourquoi je le suis encore’’ murmura Miles étouffé par ses pleurs.

– Chut’’ Peter le serra fort contre lui, Miles s’en fichait s’il mouillait le pyjama de son mentor.

– Je suis fatigué d’être tout le temps en colère, d’être incapable de communiquer avec mes parents. De savoir que mon oncle est mort à cause de moi. D’en vouloir à mon père de ne pas autoriser à mon oncle de venir nous voir, j’étais toujours obligé d’aller le voir en gâchette’’ il renifla, ses larmes tombaient sans retenues.

– Je te comprends’’ en embrassant son front, son cœur ne fit qu’un. Ses larmes redoublèrent d’intensité. Dieu qu’il était un monstre d’avoir encore envie de Peter et de pleurer pour son oncle. Miles était vraiment un désastre.

Dans ses rêves Peter le prendrait, le bercerait, le ferait des choses insoupçonnables pour le réconforter et le faire oublier un instant ce monde, son monde qui l’engloutissait à mesure que le temps passe.

– Miles tu as besoin de te reposer’’ dit la voix de la raison.

– J’ai pas envie’’ dit-il d’une voix d’enfant alors que Peter caressait sa joue droite.

– Je sais, mais il est temps que tu arrêtes de garder le fort. Comme la dernière fois, je suis le seul à savoir ce que tu traverses. Appuie-toi sur moi.

– Tu ne seras pas toujours là’’ sa voix était étouffée par le torse de Peter.

– Je suis là maintenant,’’ ce n’était pas normal ce qui se passait. La conscience de Miles lui traduisait ça. Il aimait trop cette proximité pour lâcher prise.

– Dors avec moi’’ d’une voix innocente Miles demanda, essayant de faire culpabiliser le plus grand. Il savait comment faire plier son mentor.

– Miles’’ soupira le plus grand.

– J’ai pas envie d’être tout seul, Bee, s’il te plaît’’ en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Peter savait que ce n’était pas très sain, mais ne pouvait pas dire non à ses yeux qui avait trop pleurer pour un oncle qui n’allait jamais revenir. Il eut mal au cœur, voulant réconforter le plus jeune et accepta. L’adulte sentit un énorme malaise en s’allongeant dans le lit alors que Miles s’allongeait à côté de lui. Il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas, mais trop fatiguer pour réfléchir, Peter laissa le plus jeune posé sa tête sur sa poitrine, sa main se posa aussi sur son torse. L’adulte encercla de ses bras le plus jeune. C’était comme à la maison avec MJ, pensa Peter. Une pensée qui fit un tic, mais ne prêta pas attention.

À suivre…  



	2. Chapter 2

Il se balançait entre les buildings et les rues désertes, essayant de s’échapper à l’autre homme. Miles savait qu’il ne pouvait pas gagner qu’éventuellement l’adulte allait l’attraper. Il pouvait entendre les pas de l’autre, les mouvements du plus vieux alors que lui était en alerte. Il se stoppa entre deux rues, hésitant à prendre l’un ou l’autre. Son cœur battait à la chamade alors qu’il empruntait la première rue, mais une main l’arrêta et le retourna, il émit un cri aigu qui résonna entre les buildings.

– Je t’ai eu’’ dit son mentor assez content alors que Miles essayait de s’échapper.

– C’est pas juste’’ bouda le plus jeune,- je veux ma revanche’’ en soupirant fortement. Tous les deux étaient dans leurs costumes de Spider-Man. Ils surveillaient la ville tout en jouant.

– Miles, c’est la troisième fois’’ en rigolant, le plus jeune remarqua que Peter aimait vraiment lui toucher la tête. C’était comme un geste paternel et cela le mettait mal à l’aise. Voulant, ce qu’il ne pouvait pas obtenir, il enleva brusquement la main de son mentor sous le signe de la colère.

Miles avait juste envie de lui dire, _je ne suis pas ton enfant merde_ , c’était vraiment agaçant la façon dont Peter se comportait avec lui depuis une semaine. Cela lui manquait d’être dans le même lit que le plus vieux. Ce jour-là le plus jeune avait dormi comme un bien heureux. Pas de cauchemar qui le réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit avec le cœur qui cognait fort, lui donnant envie de vomir. Juste cette sensation de béatitude, d’être en sécurité dans les bras de l’homme araignée. C’était comme être protégé dans un cocon pour que le monde ne le voie pas.

– J’ai faim’’ dit Miles, essayant d’écourter le regard de Peter qui se préoccupait pour lui. Le plus jeune avait l’impression d’avoir un nouveau Peter. C’était bien, mais n’arrivait pas à le toucher pour le comprendre,- on va chez moi.

– Tes parents ?!’’ murmura Peter, pensant tout de suite ce qui n’allait pas. Cette phrase sonnait tellement faux.

– Mes parents travaillent jusqu’à tard, j’ai la maison pour moi tout seul’’ avec un grand sourire, Peter hocha la tête, et ils remirent leurs masques avant de partir tout en faisant attention à ce que personne ne les remarque pas. Ils rentrèrent par la fenêtre de la chambre de Miles, le lit était défait, les deux oreillers étaient par terre, son bas de pyjama sur la chaise, son haut sur le lit.

– Gamin, je ne te savais pas aussi feignant’’ dit-il, amusé.

– Quoi, c’est à cause de toi. C’est toi qui es venu me voir pour qu’on aille s’entraîner.

Ce que Miles ne disait pas, c’était impossible pour lui de nettoyer les couvertures et taies d’oreiller à cause de l’odeur du plus vieux. C’était intoxiquant et mettait ses hormones à rude épreuve surtout la nuit. Ils partirent tous les deux dans la cuisine, Peter s’assit et Miles cherchait quoi faire à manger.

– Tu veux de l’aide’’ dit Peter, son coude posait sur la table et la main sur sa joue, pliant un peu sa joue.

– Merci mais non’’ en prenant de la pâte. C’était la seule chose qu’il savait faire pour l’instant.

Un silence agréable s’installa dans la maison. Peter regardait le plus jeune cuisinait. Lui à cet âge-là, il ne savait même pas comment faire une omelette. Son regard se porta sur le dos du plus jeune, Miles avait un peu grandi, sa voix changeait aussi. C’était une phase que Peter ne voulait plus y retourner. L’adulte n’était pas né de la dernière pluie, voyait bien que Miles essayait de se cacher lui-même, son corps.

C’étaient des changements horribles à cet âge-ci. Mais le changement corporel de l’adolescent était vraiment magnifique. Ses hanches étaient vraiment charnues, ses fesses étaient bien rebondies qui contrastait avec son dos, le mettant plus en valeur. Peter faillit s’étouffer avec sa salive en se rendant compte de ce qu’il venait de penser.

– Ça va, Bee’’ dit Miles en se retournant pour voir l’autre essayant de reprendre son souffle.

– O… oui’’ les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Peter aimait quand Miles l’appelait comme ça, cela ajoutait une autre dimension dans leur relation. Il se contrôla pour ne pas encore s’étouffer. Quelle relation, il était en train de penser. L’adulte était juste le mentor, rien de plus. Il était avec MJ. Quel genre d’adulte était-il pour penser comme ça du plus jeune. Bon sang, Miles avait quatorze ans.

– C’est presque prêt’’ dit Miles, en sortant deux assiettes ainsi que deux verres. L’huile sur la poêle à frire était bien chaud et ajouta l’omelette qui commençait à cuire.

Quel genre d’adulte pensait comme ça d’un enfant. Et pourtant, l’adulte en lui, la part raisonnable en lui avait tout fait pour oublier ces pensées-là qui tournoyaient à chaque fois qu’il pensait à l’adolescent. Ce n’était pas sain, c’était une culpabilité qui le prenait tout le temps. Miles était vraiment magnifique avec sa peau ébène. Sa main lui démangeait pour toucher le plus jeune.

Peter aimait MJ, ça, il n’avait aucun doute, mais son cœur s’était ouvert à quelqu’un d’autre, mais pas n’importe qui. L’adulte aurait préféré quelqu’un de son âge comme n’importe qui sur cette planète. Même envisagé ce qu’il pensait, c’était déjà une trahison pour Mary Jane. Il pouvait l’avouer à lui-même, il n’était pas ici, dans cet univers par hasard. Le gamin lui manquait vraiment beaucoup. Penser à Miles était devenu son quotidien même lors de ces moments intimes avec sa compagne.

– C’est bon’’ dit Miles tout content, en frappant ses mains ensemble.

– Ça sent bon’’ son sourire espiègle fit rougir Miles et Peter aimait le mettre dans ce genre d’état.

Imaginer toucher ce corps qui était devant lui, ce corps qui grandissait, qui changeait. Être le premier en tout pour le plus jeune. L’apprendre ce que c’était vraiment faire l’amour. C’étaient des choses que Peter autorisé rarement à penser.

– Tu as l’air vraiment en forme, Peter’’ murmura Miles en s’asseyant en face de l’adulte, un de ses pieds toucha la jambe du plus vieux,- oups, désolé’’ rigola Miles nerveusement.

– Comme si je ne l’étais pas avant’’ sa voix était enfantine, Miles le capta et cette fois-ci toucha la jambe de Peter exprès pour le frapper.

– Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, monsieur le déprimant’’ le sourire de Miles, le mettait en émoi. Peter voulait vraiment attraper ses lèvres rosées, les mordillait et faire ces choses insoupçonnables que l’adolescent ne connaissait même pas encore,- tu es plus heureux, t’as gagné en musculature aussi.

– J’étais gros pour toi’’ en osant un sourcil.

– Je n’ai jamais dit ça, c’est toi qui l’as pensé à notre premier rencontre’’ ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant que le plus jeune ne continue,- je te trouvais déjà magnifique’’ la phrase sortit et il rougit de honte, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure gorgé de sang que Peter avait envie de sucer. L’envie de prendre Miles sur cette table, fit réveiller son membre qui était maintenant en érection.

_Pervers, tu l’es, pervers, tu resteras._

– Toi aussi, tu l’es Miles’’ ledit, Miles le regarda avec de la sauce sur les joues, rougit par le compliment.

 _Mon dieu_ , ce gamin allait être sa fin s’il continuait à agir ainsi, tellement mignon, tellement charmant. Son érection pulsait à chaque fois, son corps était en ébullition. Pourtant, Peter n’était plus un adolescent. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses hormones le guidaient. Il arrangea un peu son costume de l’homme araignée entre ses cuisses, son érection était douloureuse, prêt à sortir et à demander du plaisir. C’était ridicule d’être assis avec son costume, mais chez Miles, la couleur noire et rouge souligner ses abdos et ses fesses et l’adulte trouvait ça magnifiquement beau.

– Je suis horriblement moche, tu m’as vu’’ dit Miles en se renfrognant, son corps ne lui appartenait plus à cause de tout ces changements,- tous ces poils qui poussent, ma voix ma pauvre voix, et mes é… ére’’ oui, le plus jeune allait lui dire érection.

– Miles, c’est tout à fait naturel’’ Peter lui fit un sourire doux emmenant de la compassion.

– Non pas pour moi, c’est inutile et tellement désagréable. C’est tellement horrible d’avoir ça là’’ en montrant son entrejambe,- durant les classes et les conversations que j’ai eu avec mes parents. Je voulais juste que quelqu’un m’achève, Bee’’ se plaignit-il d’une petite voix.

Miles comme ça était sa tasse de thé. Tellement vulnérable, tellement beau. Se penchant, ses doigts nettoyèrent les joues de l’adolescent plein de sauce. L’adolescent resta pétrifié. Le plus jeune essayait de se contrôler, ne voulant pas recommencer et électrocuter son mentor. Peter voyait le plus jeune transpirer. L’adulte savait que s’était le bon moment. Les conséquences pour plus tard. Peter en avait marre de jouer au bon samaritain, il voulait juste quelques instants avec Miles.

– Tu fais quoi’’ murmura Miles à bout de souffle, son corps était embrasé, son cœur électrisé alors que Peter s’approchait de lui et toucha sa joue, tout en s’agenouillant devant lui. Miles savait que son mentor sentait l’électricité passait entre eux,- tu veux vraiment que je te mette K.-O.

– Je prends le risque’’ dit doucement Peter en le regardant. Il y avait quelque chose qui se passait entre eux. Miles le sentait, Peter le sentait.

Une sensation indescriptible parcourrait leurs corps. Il y a de cela un an, Miles était tombé amoureux d’un homme de 38 ans son aîné. Un homme qui n’était autre que Peter B. Parker, un homme venant d’un autre univers. Un homme qui a peuplé ses nuits les plus torrides aux plus cauchemardesques. L’obsession de le voir, de le trouver, l’empêchait de bien réfléchir. Cet homme qui contrôlait son être sans le savoir. Cet homme qui en l’instant même l’embrassait. Une telle surprise renvoya de l’électricité entre eux et pourtant Peter tenait bon. 

Le corps de Miles tremblait d’angoisse, d’envie et de tellement de choses. Un baiser incandescent le fit gémir alors que les mains de l’adulte parcouraient sa joue, son dos, son torse. Miles se leva, Peter le dominait complètement de sa posture grande et élégante. Être tenu dans les bras de son mentor alors qu’il l’embrassait était quelque chose. Ses jambes devenaient coton, seul les bras de Peter le maintenait en place, l’empêchant de tomber par terre. Ses bras, qui l’encerclaient, étaient forts, puissants. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

– Je’’ s’était la seule chose que Miles put prononcer avant que Peter ne l’embrasse à nouveau.

Miles comprenait ce que l’adulte essayait de faire. L’embrassait jusqu’à ce qu’il perd le fil de ses pensées. Peter voulait le contrôler de A à Z. Son cœur lui faisait mal, le souffle lui manquait. Les mains de Peter descendirent jusqu’à ses fesses, les caressants. Miles émit un gémissement plaintif, essayant de repousser l’adulte de ses mains.

– P… Peter, arrête’’ entre plusieurs baisers,- j’ai besoin de respirer’’ son corps tremblait, Peter était revenu à lui.

– Désolé, mon ange’’ en caressant la joue de Miles qui reprenait son souffle, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, nerveux.

Miles était incapable de réfléchir pour l’instant. Ce qui venait de passer était comme dans ses rêves. Sa respiration était saccadée et lourde. Peter mit une main contre le cœur du plus jeune, sentant battre fort et rapide. Miles voyait flou.

– Miles, ça va’’ en embrassant sa joue, ses lèvres.

– J’en sais rien’’ il riait en tremblant.

– Je suis désolé, je ne voulais…’' le plus jeune l’interrompu.

– Non, tu ne l’es pas’’ reprenant contrôle de son corps,- tu me veux. Ton regard me le dit. Tu as envie de me consumer…

– Ça ne te dérange pas’’ préoccupé de la réponse que l’adolescent allait lui donner.

– Non’’ une réponse simple et conçut sans hésitation,- je pensais que j’étais le seul à sentir ça.

Peter lui sourit et se pencha pour l’embrasser. Dieu que Miles était petit comparer à lui. Il avait l’impression d’être le méchant loup qui allait dévorer sa proie. D’un mouvement, il prit Miles pour le poser sur la table comme si l’adolescent ne pesait rien du tout. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur les hanches du plus jeune. Miles pencha sa tête en arrière pour regarder son mentor qui vint embrasser son cou, fleurant sa peau de ses lèvres. Miles gémit de bonheur alors que l’adulte suçotait sa peau.

– Je te veux’’ dit Peter entre ses lèvres, Miles gémit d’impatience. Tout allait si vite et pourtant, le plus jeune ne voudrait rien y changer. Les mains de l’adolescent caressaient le torse de Peter qui continuait à naviguer entre ses lèvres, ses oreilles et son cou. Miles avait l’impression d’être né pour gémir ainsi sous la pression que le corps de l’adulte faisait. Le genou de Peter vint se poser entre les cuisses du plus petit qui gémissait à chaque fois qu’il y avait une caresse.

Peter voulait apprendre à Miles beaucoup de chose. Le faire grandir sexuellement, être présent durant ces étapes importantes. Être toujours son premier pour tout. L’adulte voulait le faire grandir sous ses caresses, ses envies, ses passions. L’intimité que Peter allait avoir avec Miles devait être sans-gêne, sans aucun tabou. De pouvoir s’exprimait à travers des mots, mais aussi à travers des gestes de tendresse et des relations sexuelles. Une communication pour ne pas entrer dans un plaisir égoïste, mais dans une relation partagée. Peter imaginait déjà leur futur oubliant au passage qu’il avait déjà quelqu’un dans sa vie.

Miles se souvenait de ce, quelqu’un qui avait dit un jour. C’était impossible qu’une personne tombe amoureux de quelqu’un qu’elle ne connaissait pas et pourtant, Miles était la preuve vivante. C’était un coup de foudre, leur premier regard qui lentement était devenu de l’amour stagnants sans possibilité de sortie. Et pourtant, son cœur battait plus fort, regardant cet homme le prendre dans ses bras, le ramenant en haut dans sa chambre.

Il se sentait heureux cela le boostait. C’était un sentiment de bien-être, un sentiment exceptionnel, car le contraire, quand l’adulte ne le regardait pas, il se sentait triste, déprimé, toujours cette envie de pleurer. Miles connaissait les problèmes, il n’était pas idiot. Peter était plus vieux que lui, qu’il était encore mineur que si quelqu’un venait à le découvrir, il pouvait perdre son mentor. L’amour n’avait pas de limite et que la différence d’âge n’était pas grave quand une personne aimait un autre et pourtant, ce que le monde était compliqué et hypocrite.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Peter le posa doucement sur le lit.

– Miles’’ dans un souffle alors que l’adolescent lui souriait, faisant apparaître toutes ses dents blanches.

– J’en suis sûr, Peter’’ tendant sa main pour que l’adulte l’attrape ce qu’il fit et Miles le fit basculer sur lui. Miles posa sa main doucement sur sa joue, l’impression que son cerveau allait exploser tant que la pression sanguine circulait à l’intérieur de lui à une vitesse folle.

– Tu es magnifique, Miles’’ dit Peter alors que son corps nu surplombait le plus jeune, caressant ce torse basané qui fit gémir Miles. L’adulte plongea son regard dans le sien, il voyait les pupilles du plus jeune se dilater. Le sourire de Peter se fait plus large, le contact contre les lèvres de Miles, électrisa tout son corps.

Miles avait l’impression que tout était suspendu, qu’il n’existait plus qu’eux. Que ce monde, qui les entourait, disparaissait petit à petit, dans un silence latent où juste les battements de son cœur résonnait dans ses tympans. Son corps tremblait, mais n’avait que faire, au contraire ses bras passèrent sur le cou de Peter pour l’attirer vers lui. Le serrant contre lui, par peur de le perdre, de perdre cette sensation au bas de son ventre comme des papillons révoltés, le faisant gémir dans leur baiser. Le temps pour le plus jeune s’était arrêté par ses baisers que Peter lui donnait. Tous les deux essoufflés et légèrement abasourdis se séparèrent. Peter lui sourit enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Jamais Miles ne s’était senti aussi heureux, aussi complet.

L’adulte avait envie de faire de cet être, qui était Miles Morales un désastre humain, mais c’était sa première fois, il devait faire attention. Au début, l’adolescent essayait de cacher son corps, ne trouvant pas son corps beau, mais avec les mots de Peter, Miles prit confiance en lui. C’étaient des mots tellement puissants, tellement beaux. Peter se pencha pour venir l’embrasser. C’était incroyable le contraste de leurs corps. L’adulte couvrait le corps de l’adolescent. La jambe de Peter était entre les cuisses de Miles alors que sa bouche parcourrait son cou de légères caresses, sa main caressant le bas-ventre du plus jeune qui gémissait. Peter trouvait incroyablement sexy les poils de Miles qui descendait vers son intimité, c’était tellement doux pas comme les siens. C’était encore des poils de bébé.

– Bee’’ gémit l’adolescent en caressant les bras de l’adulte. Peter trouvait mignon la façon que Miles avait d’arquer son dos quand il touchait son bas-ventre sans jamais dépasser les limites. Son corps tremblait d’envie de prendre le plus jeune.

Sa langue caressait, suçotait les mamelons de Miles qui gémissait alors que sa main caressait pour la première fois la verge du plus jeune. Les mains tremblantes de Miles glissaient sur son dos, s’agrippaient contre sa peau. Pour le rassurer, Peter vint l’embrasser à nouveau. C’était quelque chose de nouveau, d’inédit ne voulant pas faire peur ou faire fuir son jeune amant. Glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Miles d’une danse endiablée, après des longues minutes Peter continua son chemin jusqu’à la verge de l’adolescent qui le regardait avide d’apprendre un peu plus. Les joues de Miles étaient cramoisies, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure alors qu’il voyait le plus vieux mettre quelques coups de langue sur sa verge qui le fit voir le ciel. Sa vision s’embrouilla, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, l’adulte chuchota d’une voix sauve et torride « _Tout va bien se passer_ ».

Après quelques secondes de caresses, Peter prend les cuisses de Miles, les soulève et vint caresser l’entrée de l’adolescent de sa langue. Le corps du plus jeune commença à trembler, sentant la langue humide de Peter introduire en lui.

– Peter’’ sa voix était faible.

Préparer Miles prit plusieurs minutes, Peter voulait que l’adolescent soit préparé mentalement et physiquement pour la suite des choses. Peter enleva ses doigts mouillés de salive de l’entrée de Miles et vint l’embrasser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Miles écarta légèrement ses cuisses pour le laisser plus de place. Peter voyait bien à quel point, l’adolescent était nerveux pour la suite. Miles avait une respiration rapide, son cœur lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait pas mettre K.-O Peter avec ses pouvoirs, se serait tellement la honte.

– Mon ange, détends-toi et concentre-toi sur moi. Je vais y aller doucement…

Miles lui sourit timidement, sa main vint caresser la joue droite de Peter. Dieu, ce gamin était vraiment splendide et tellement compréhensif. Les muscles de Miles se relaxèrent, son corps était prêt, n’étant plus tendu. Satisfait de ces mots, Peter colla ses lèvres aux siennes et commença doucement la pénétration, sentant ses parois s’ouvrir à sa verge. Miles laissa échapper malgré lui quelques gémissements qui furent étouffés avec la paume de sa main contre sa bouche. Peter sourit en écartant sa main.

– Je veux t’entendre, sweetheart’’ alors que la progression de sa verge continuait lentement, écartant un peu plus les parois du plus jeune,- tu es si étroit, tellement serré, tellement accueillant’’ son souffle sur le cou de Miles. À mi-chemin, Peter s’arrêta pour le regarder quelques instants pour chercher l’approbation du plus jeune. Miles lui fit un sourire un peu plus assuré sentant ses parois s’élargir laissant de la place à la verge de Peter qui buta contre son fond, le sexe de Peter était rentré en lui.

C’était une sensation grisante de se sentir aussi près de Peter. Son corps était en chaleur, la verge de l’adulte pulsé à l’intérieur de lui. Son bas-ventre était en feu, il voulait que Peter fasse quelque chose, mais le plus vieux attendait quelque chose lui. Miles n’en pouvait plus, il tremblait dans les bras du plus vieux. Il donna un coup de bassin qui fit gémir tous les deux, c’était ce que son mentor attendait. Les doigts de Miles s’enfoncèrent sur la peau des bras de Peter tandis qu’il mordait violemment la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un gémissement.

Un gémissement plaintif de la part du plus jeune, sentant cette douleur déchirer le bas de son corps, fronçant les yeux, essayant de calmer cette douleur alors que Peter caressait son dos pour le calmer, ne faisant plus rien. Laissant Miles s’habituer à cette intrusion. Miles se cambra de manière instinctive sentant très rapidement ce malaise être remplacée par un incroyable plaisir qui le submergeait tandis que quelques larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux. C’était un frisson de bonheur qui parcourrait le corps du plus jeune, coupant sa respiration.

Peter ne bougea pas, guettant la moindre réaction de l’adolescent que ça soit de douleur et du plaisir. Le voyant cambré, les yeux clos sentant une nouvelle vague de plaisir, Peter était heureux de lui offrir ça. Miles passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux du plus vieux lui donnant la permission t’entamer des mouvements. Le cœur de Peter chavira, voyant Miles lui sourire, lui faisant confiance pour ne pas lui faire du mal. L’adulte s’allongea entièrement sur Miles, ventre contre ventre. Son corps surplombant le petit corps du plus jeune et ses petits pieds encerclant ses hanches. Miles l’enlaça plus fort pour rester ancré dans cette réalité alors que Peter commença à onduler des hanches légèrement sentant sa verge rentrée et sortir de ce fourneau de chair, de ce corps tellement plus petit qui grandissait petit à petit.

Miles s’habituait tout doucement à la présence de Peter en lui. Son bas-ventre était enflammé alors que le sexe de Peter butait contre son fond, lui donnant envie de crier de plaisir. Son dos se cambra une nouvelle fois, laissant échapper tous les gémissements qu’il ne pouvait plus retenir. Ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans la peau de son dos, certainement jusqu’au sang tant que le plaisir les prenait. C’était une première, Miles n’avait jamais rien ressenti comme ça. Tellement désespéré d’avoir enfin Peter en lui, le détruisant, le burinant comme un sauvage sans relâche jusqu’à perdre conscience. Ses hormones étaient en ébullition à chaque coup que Peter lui donnait, plus rapide, plus fort, plus affirmé. La verge de Peter rentrait et sortait de lui tandis que leurs langues jouaient l’une contre l’autre.

Peter sentit la pression des mains de Miles se faire de plus en plus fort dans son dos. Leurs hanches s’entrechoquaient par le plaisir procuré, la chaleur qu’ils dégageaient était ensorcelante. Les mouvements de Peter étaient devenus plus saccadés, son souffle fort à l’oreille de Miles qui était au bord de la jouissance. Sentant ça, Peter s’enfonça au plus profond du plus jeune ne bougeant plus, voulant que ce laps temps dure encore quelques instants.

Miles n’en pouvait plus et laissa échapper un cri de jouissance sentant une onde de plaisir l’envahir tous ses muscles, faisant trembler son corps de manière incontrôlable alors que le plus vieux continuait à donner des coups. Sa verge rentrait et sortait de Miles qui commençait à avoir un double orgasme. Peter dégoulinait de plaisir alors que sa verge rentrée et sortait de l’intérieur de Miles de plus en plus vite. Sa respiration était saccadée, son plaisir se mélangeait avec celui de Miles et il ne fallait pas plus à ce qu’il vient, éjaculant à l’intérieur de l’adolescent qui gémissait, qui fut étouffé par le baiser de Peter.

Ils revenaient petit à petit à eux, Peter toujours à l’intérieur de lui. Miles sentait cette semence en lui alors que le plus vieux se retirer de lui doucement le faisant gémir. Peter l’embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, le serrant contre lui. Le mouvement de leurs corps fit glisser la semence à l’extérieur de son entrée. C’était une sensation assez bizarre pour le jeune homme. Sa tête se posa contre le torse de son mentor, reprenant tout doucement son souffle. La respiration de Peter était forte et rapide contre ses cheveux, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de basculer la tête de l’adolescent pour un autre baiser embrasé et endiablée. Miles s’écarta de lui pour reprendre son souffle que Peter ne voulait pas l’accorder.

L’adulte de son côté caressait la joue du plus jeune avec un sourire au coin alors que sa main parcourait langoureusement ce corps qui lui avait été offert. D’un mouvement, il fit basculer l’adolescent sur son corps qui s’allongea sur lui. Les pieds de Miles arrivaient jusqu’au genou du plus vieux. Peter soupira de contentement et attrapa la main de l’adolescent pour venir y déposer un baiser à l’intérieur de son poignet. Miles reprit doucement sa respiration sans quitter les yeux de Peter, son menton était posé sur son buste, sa main caressait distraitement le torse de son mentor. Miles lui donna un sourire magnifique, leurs cœurs battaient à l’unisson.

– Alors’’ murmura Peter en caressant sa tête doucement.

– Ça a été génial, Bee’’ dit-il tout sourire balançant ses pieds de haut et bas. Peter restait toujours admirait de ce côté enfantin qu’avait son jeune amant.

Leurs corps étaient en chaleur tandis que le temps dehors passait à une vitesse grand V.

– Tu restes’’ murmura Miles d’une petite voix, voyant l’heure passait.

– Bien sûr mon ange’’ basculant Miles à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras,- mais je devrais partir.

– Pourquoi ?!’’ sa voix était rauque, prêt à pleurer.

– Comprends-moi mon ange, tes parents’’ attendant ça, Miles enfouit son visage au creux du cou de Peter.

– Tu vas pas partir…

Peter entendait du désespoir dans la voix du plus jeune. Il savait les conséquences qui allait entraîner après avoir couché avec l’adolescent. Miles était fragile faisant face à ces changements. Peter se sentit comme un adulte misérable qui venait de commettre le pire crime de sa vie. Bon sang, il avait une femme qui l’attendait dans un autre univers. Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête pour vouloir coucher avec Miles. Mal au cœur, le plus vieux grimaça. Regarder les yeux de Miles était devenu difficile. Au fond de lui, Peter savait que ce jeune homme ferait tout ce que son mentor lui demanderait.

_Bravo, Peter fait face à tes conséquences plus tard. Dans quel merdier tu t’étais encore mis._

– Tu dors avec moi’’ répondit Miles d’une petite voix ne le laissant même pas le temps de répondre.

_Ne brise pas le cœur de ce gamin… Ne le brise pas surtout si tu l’aimes._

– Tes parents’’ Peter avait l’impression désagréable de se répéter à chaque question que l’adolescent lui posait.

– Je t’en prie’’ le souffle coupé par des sanglots,- mes parents n’arrivent que très tard.

– Bien sûr que je reste mon ange’’ d’une voix douce consolant le plus petit qui était dans ses bras.

_Tout d’un coup, tu n’as pas l’impression d’être le méchant loup._

– Merci’’ un tel soulagement sentant les lèvres de Miles sur lui. Son sourire prenait son visage. Peter, lui glissait sa main entre les jambes de Miles sentant sa propre semence sur les cuisses du plus jeune qui gémit tout en s’empourprant.

– D’abord, il faut te nettoyer’’ dit Peter espiègle aimant embêter l’adolescent.

– J’ai pas envie’’ bouda Miles,- je suis fatigué’’ se frottant contre le corps du plus vieux qui émit un rire éphémère.

– Je vois ça’’ en basculant le corps de Miles, se souleva pour venir surplomber son petit corps,- tu veux encore, mon bébé.

– Je suis pas ton bébé mais oui’’ avec un grand sourire.

Miles avait envie de ce Peter. Quelque chose en lui se brisait à chaque fois que l’adulte le touchait. C’était comme être remodelé par le plus vieux.

– Bien sûr mon ange’’ sa voix était grave sentant la pointe de la verge de Peter cherchant son entrée, le pénétrant à nouveau. Il gémit, son corps était à fleur de peau, d’une sensibilité sans nom, mais aussi d’anticipation. Peter ne laissait même pas son corps se récupérer de sa première fois, voulant goûter à ce fruit défendu qui était devenu Miles Morales.

…

Miles était assis sur le bord d’un immeuble, son casque sur les oreilles écoutant de la musique. Balançant ses pieds au rythme de la musique. Il était dans les nuages.

– Needless to say, I keep in check, She was all bad-bad, nevertheless (yeah), Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck (wreck), Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck (wreck), Needless to say, I'm keepin' in check’’ chantonnant dans son monde, regardant la ville d’en dessus. Sa tête se balançait de droite à gauche tellement heureux, ne prêtant pas attention à son sens d’araignée qui l’avertissait si quelque chose se passait autour de lui.

Des bras l’entourèrent, le faisant sursauter. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine si ce n’était le corps qui le retenait, il serait tombé. Un baiser sur son cou.

– Bonjour, Miles’’ chuchota son mentor dans le creux de son oreille en enlevant son casque de ses oreilles. Cette voix le fit frissonner.

– Tu as failli me faire tomber’’ sa voix était enfantine alors que les mains de Peter le caressaient, son dos collait au torse de son mentor. Va savoir comment il se trouvait sur les cuisses du plus vieux qui continuait à embrasser sa nuque. Frissonnant, il entrelaça sa main droite avec celui de l’homme plus âgé.

– Tu m’as manqué’’ dit Peter en passant sa langue sur sa nuque derrière son oreille gauche. Miles était vraiment sensible à cet endroit qui le faisait trembler. Avec le temps, l’adulte comprenait un peu plus le corps de l’adolescent.

Miles n’avait pas eu le temps de le voir après sa première fois. Ses parents avaient failli les trouver dans son lit. Si ce n’était pas son mentor qui l’avait réveillé pour lui dire, Miles ne voulait même pas y penser. Ses parents ne comprendraient pas. Pourquoi il y avait un autre Peter Parker un peu plus vieux dans cette réalité et pourquoi il couchait avec leur fils. Jefferson Davis, son père, aurait coffré son mentor en rien de temps.

– Toi aussi’’ murmura le plus jeune en embrassant la main de son amour,- tu vas bien, tu n’as pas de douleur.

– Non, cette fois-ci ça va, je n’ai pas l’impression de phaser’’ serrant Miles un peu plus, voulant le protéger de ce monde,- j’ai l’impression d’être ancré un peu plus dans ce monde.

Miles avait peur de demander, peur de la réponse et pourtant un jour, il devait le faire. Parce qu’un jour le plus vieux devait rentrer dans son univers pour aller retrouver MJ. Cette pensée l’effrayait tellement qu’il dormait rarement bien la nuit. Les amours d’adolescents ne devaient pas être faciles. Qui avait dit ça, il aurait bien aimé gifler cette personne.  
– Ça va Miles’’ dit Peter en caressant le ventre du plus jeune, Miles mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

Être amoureux, il n’y avait pas de choix. Cela tombe dessus, comme ça, un beau jour. Le plus souvent, l’objet sera quelqu’un de son âge, mais lorsqu’il s’agissait d’un adulte, cela prenait une tournure compliquer parce que selon certaines personnes, à l’adolescence tout n’était pas encore inachevé. Que l’envie de devenir un adulte faisait que la personne serait attirée vers celui ou celle qui lui semblait un adulte idéal. Pour Miles, la première rencontre avec son amant n’était pas ce que le monde pouvait appeler une rencontre saine. L’adulte avait des gros problèmes dans sa vie et le plus vieux avait encore aujourd’hui, mais semblait plus épanoui.

Et cela le faisait du mal d’admettre, mais c’était peut-être grâce à MJ, sa compagne. Miles espérait juste qu’ils ne s’étaient pas encore remariés. Son regard se porta sur les mains du plus vieux, mais ne vit aucune bague. Il soupira de soulagement. Être capable d’aimer Peter, c’était plus digne que quelqu’un de son âge. Miles savait que Peter allait l’apportait beaucoup de chose dans sa vie. Dans le plan sexuel et dans le plan social. Il avait besoin de quelqu’un comme son mentor pour l’aider. Était-ce ridicule de penser comme ça ? Certainement, pas, car Miles l’aimait même si au regard des autres cet amour était impossible, cela l’aidait à grandir, à mûrir et à apprendre à aimer encore mieux.

La seule personne qui était au courant et qui ne le jugeait pas, qui suivait cette affaire envers son mentor de près , était Ganke son meilleur ami. L’amour qu’il ressentait n’était pas ridicule et Miles le prendrait mal si quelqu’un venait à dire que c’était ridicule que ses sentiments ne valaient rien comparer à celles de MJ envers Peter. C’était ridicule de se faire du mal comme ça, mais va savoir, le plus jeune aimait se comparer avec la compagne de son mentor. Ce n’était pas du tout sain. Heureusement, l’adulte qu’était Peter n’avait pas réagi différemment, c’était même lui qui avait initié ça. Le plus vieux était bien dans sa peau, clair dans sa tête pour ne pas réfléchir comme tous les autres adultes si Miles devait se confesser en premier avant que Peter ne l’embrasse ce jour-là.

Le plus jeune avait toujours imaginé les phrases bateaux comme « _Tu me fais un grand cadeau en me montrant que tu m’aimes. Tu es quelqu'un de précieux pour moi, et je veux t’aider. Mais, je ne peux pas t’aimer comme tu l’imagines. Je ne suis pas pour toi_ », ou, « _Tu es trop jeune, et si moi aussi, je suis attiré par toi, il nous faut attendre, et voir comment évoluent ces sentiments. Si nous allions plus loin maintenant, j’aurais l’impression de profiter de toi, et ça, je n’en veux pas_ ». Leurs vies étaient complètement différentes d’un univers à l’autre. Miles était petit à petit en train de devenir un adulte alors que Peter l’était déjà et avait bien accompli des choses dans sa vie alors que Miles pas du tout. L’adolescent se sentait moins accompli que son mentor et pourtant, c’était normal.

Au début, c’était plus des fantasmes sexuels, car ce qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir, il pouvait l’imaginer. Avec ces hormones, l’intensité des rêves passait dans la vie réelle. Longtemps, Miles s’était culpabilisé sur ses rêves, mais c’était normal après une longue discussion assez embarrassante de ses travers du matin avec sa mère. Rien qu’en pensant à ça, il eut un long frisson alors que la main de Peter glissait sous son boxeur, touchant sa verge. Il émit un gémissement, essayant de l’étouffer avec sa main, mais Peter l’empêcha. Miles avait l’impression désagréable d’être un enfant dans les bras de son, nope, cette pensée, il devait l’enfouir au plus profond de lui. Leurs positions, lui assit sur les cuisses de Peter, sentant l’érection de l’adulte se frotter contre ses fesses, la main chaude de l’adulte caressant sa verge, le mettait en émoi.

Miles sous le coup de l’émotion, frottait ses fesses contre l’érection du plus vieux alors que le souffle de Peter était chaud derrière sa nuque. Leurs corps étaient en incandescence. Pour laisser un peu plus de place, Miles posa ses pieds sur les cuisses de Peter et souleva un peu son bassin alors qu’un doigt rentrait en lui, le faisait gémir. Son bas-ventre était en feu à mesure que le temps passait. Leurs souffles étaient haletants, d’un coup n’en pouvait plus, Peter baissa le pantalon de Miles et son boxeur l’exposant à l’air frais de la ville, celui-ci gémit un peu embarrassé, mais au moins ils étaient en hauteur. D’un seul mouvement, Peter descendit sa braguette et sortit son sexe en érection, quelques gouttes du liquide pré-séminal coulait, l’envie était grande de prendre Miles.

– Miles’’ gémit Peter alors que l’adolescent se positionnait sur la verge de l’adulte, sentant le liquide à son entrée.

Miles descendit petit à petit sur la verge de Peter, ses muqueuses s’écartaient pour laisser place à cette intrusion jusqu’à arriver au fond de son entrée. Miles gémit. Peter le pressa contre lui, son désir l’envahissant de plus en plus. Sa bouche suivit lentement le tracé des épaules du plus jeune, la lenteur de ses gestes frustrés, Miles. L’excitation que le plus petit dès deux sentait était euphorisante alors que Peter donnait le premier coup de reins, sentant sa verge rentrée au plus profond de l’adolescent. Miles pencha sa tête qui n’arrivait même pas aux épaules de son mentor. Les mains de Peter étaient sur ses hanches. Leurs cœurs battaient à la chamade, la transpiration les gagnait, la chaleur était ensorcelante. Miles perdait le fil de ses pensées et sentait la chaleur montait en lui.

Chaque fois que Peter donnait un coup de reins, son sexe s’enfonçait plus profondément en Miles qui avait les larmes aux yeux de pur plaisir. De temps en temps, l’adulte venait pincer les tétons de l’adolescent. Peter donnait des coups de reins particulièrement efficaces, souvent rapides, parfois en accélérés d’autres doucement, faisant trembler le plus jeune dans ses bras qui le couvrait du regard du monde. Miles prenait ce que son amant lui donnait. Peter le saisit alors par les hanches et commença à le soulever et à le laisser retomber. Le dos de Miles était collé contre le torse de son mentor, ses petits pieds sur les cuisses de Peter, il était soulevait, Peter le bloquait l’empêchant de bouger de bas en haut. L’adolescent était comme une statue alors que la verge de Peter le pilonner à grands coups de reins, faisant pénétrer son sexe encore plus profond au plus jeune.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement entre coups rapide et lent, Miles sentait ce liquide sortir de son entrée poussant des petits cris, qui ne semblaient pas être de douleur à chaque intromission alors que Peter prenait un malin plaisir à le remplir, à élargir le canal étroit de son jeune protégé. Peter poussait un long râle de plaisir sentant les parois de Miles qui essayaient de capturer sa verge à l’intérieur. Les cris du plus jeune étaient de plus en plus fort, annonciateurs d’une jouissance prochaine. La bouche de son mentor mordait de temps en temps son épaule qui envoyait une douleur exquise à son cerveau. Peter coulissait lentement dans l’étroit conduit de Miles, élargissant un peu plus ses muqueuses.

– Bee’’ cria Miles en plein plaisir, ne sachant plus où il était. Le désir gouvernait son corps.

– Tu es si étroit mon ange, tellement agréable, tellement chaud, tellement accueillant’’ joignant le geste à la parole, Peter continua à le pilonner, avec des coups de reins alternés, jouant aussi avec son sexe. Rapidement, les cris firent place à la jouissance de Miles pour finir dans un orgasme totalement impudique alors que la cadence s’accélérait encore de la part de Peter qui poussait des cris, jouissant en Miles, inondant son entrée de son sperme chaud.

Tous les deux avaient du mal à revenir sur terre, leurs torses se soulevaient à l’unisson alors que la main de Peter caressait le ventre de Miles. Ils étaient au bord d’un immeuble, il fallait de peu pour qu’ils tombent. Peter de temps en temps déposé des petits baisers réconfortant sur la nuque du plus jeune pour le consoler et essayant de calmer le corps tremblant de l’adolescent. Après des longues minutes interminables, Miles se leva sentant la verge de Peter quitter son entrée dans un bruit de succion, le sperme s’échappait de son anus en large traîné qui s’étalaient sur ses jambes, se répandant aussi sur le sol. Son pantalon était complètement fichu en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure des dégâts que son mentor avait fait à son corps.

Miles n’avait pas peur de tomber dans le vide, son pantalon et son boxeur étaient descendus jusqu’à ses cuisses, son dos était dos au centre-ville. Il n’avait rien pour se nettoyer, cela aller le gêné alors qu’il remettait son pantalon et Peter qui souriait comme un bien heureux de son orgasme, sa verge dégoulinant de sperme, tâchant son boxeur sauf son pantalon.

– Miles, mon ange’’ sa voix était douce, l’adolescent roula des yeux et s’agenouilla entre les cuisses de Peter où sa verge n’était plus en repos.

Peter bandait à nouveau. Miles le touchait légèrement de la main. C’était si dur, si chaud comme de la braise. Le plus jeune était en surchauffe. Peter quant à lui était fier d’avoir pris à Miles comment faire une bonne fellation. Miles avait l’impression que son mentor allait exploser tant que sa verge pulsait dans ses mains dégoulinant de sperme. Miles aimait la texture avantageuse de cette verge bien gonflée et prometteuse. L’adolescent le goûtait de sa petite langue. C’était salé le liquide chaud qui sortait du sexe du plus vieux pour mélanger avec liquide qui coulissait sur la longueur. Cela avait tendance à excité Miles qui serra ses cuisses alors que son propre sexe se réveiller. Le corps de Peter était embrasé. Miles avala la verge du plus vieux en écartant sa bouche. C’était si gros, si chaud.

L’adolescent ne put qu’avaler que la moitié, Peter était trop grand pour sa bouche avant de se retirer et de jouer avec sa petite langue sur le gland de Peter où quelques gouttes de sperme sortait alors qu’une de ses mains caressait doucement un des testicules du plus vieux, cela faisait gémir Peter doucement. Miles s’amusait à rentrer et à sortir le gland de sa bouche, laissant une traînée de salive et de sperme. C’était un vrai désastre, mais cela excité, Peter encore plus qui caressait la tête du plus jeune. Miles sentait la verge de l’adulte prendre de l’ampleur dans sa bouche et ses mains. De cette envie, Miles sentait son sexe être coincé dans son boxeur comprimé par son pantalon, attisant tous ses sens. Envie de toucher sa verge, mais ne pouvant pas, car sa tâche était de faire plaisir à Peter.

Miles commençait à le branler doucement, avec ses mains et sa bouche. Le sperme coulait abondamment dans sa bouche qu’il avalait aussitôt, léchant avec application. L’odeur de Peter le rendait dingue, une odeur de sueur et de sexe. Se mélange était onctueux et salé à son nez. Alors il enfonça cette verge dégoulinant de sperme dans sa bouche jusqu’au fond de sa gorge en bavant ne sentant que les poils du plus grand chatouillant son nez. Peter criait de plaisir, sa main agrippa ses cheveux douloureusement. Miles essayait de ne pas vomir, c’était sa première fois qu’il tentait d’avaler la verge de l’adulte jusqu’au fond de sa gorge.

Peter était vraiment fier de son ange de le recevoir dans sa bouche comme ça. Il enfonça sa grosse verge encore plus profond, caressant la tête, la joue du plus jeune, le consolant, tout en lui disant qu’il le faisait du bien. Miles sentait le sexe de Peter coulissait à l’intérieur de sa gorge jusqu’à son étouffement. C’était ça que le plus jeune voulait, donner du plaisir à l’adulte, de ne plus être inexpérimenté, de donner ce que le plus vieux demandait. Miles était prêt à recevoir son sperme, suçant activement sur toute la surface du gland, avant de l’avaler à nouveau sentant une inondation dans sa gorge.

Peter ne pouvait plus résister à cette bouche qui accueillait son sexe. L’adulte lâcha un grand cri tout en continuant à décharger son sperme au fond de la gorge de l’adolescent. Miles commença à tousser, quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies par la chaleur. Le liquide blanchâtre et visqueux inondant sa bouche. Miles était incapable de tout avaler, cela coulait sur ses lèvres, essayant de lécher ce qu’il restait. Peter le regarda stupéfait par temps de passion et de dévouement. Il attira le plus jeune vers lui et l’embrassa, leurs langues jouaient ensemble. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Peter devait admettre, il avait joui comme jamais même Mary Jane était incapable de lui faire ça. Une pointe de culpabilité fit place, mais ne se laissa pas submerger pour se concentrer à ce petit corps qui tremblait dans ses bras.

– Tu as été incroyable, mon chéri’’ en embrassant la joue gauche empourprer du plus jeune avec quelques taches de sperme. Avec le dos de sa manche, Peter nettoya les joues, les lèvres de l’adolescent qui se laissait faire. Les mains de Miles jouaient avec son tee-shirt,- mon ange, regarde-moi’’ souffla Peter au creux de l’oreille de Miles,- ne soit pas gêné, tu as été incroyable mon bébé’’ Peter aimait voir l’épave qui était Miles après le sexe. C’était un petit-enfant qui ne comprenait pas de ce qu’il venait de faire.  
Miles cacha son visage sur son torse :

– Hey’’ murmura doucement Peter, caressant le dos de l’adolescent,- ce que tu peux être mignon après nos ébats’’ il sentit Miles gémir alors que sa main caressait les fesses rebondies du plus jeune alors que sa verge luisait de la salive de l’adolescent qui venait de lui faire une bonne fellation,- regarde-moi’’ cette fois-ci Miles obéit et le regarda. La vision du gamin lui donnait envie de le prendre à nouveau, de le dévorer. Le visage de Miles était tout rouge, ses lèvres gorgées de sang, ses yeux un peu rougis par les larmes de bonheur. Oui, Miles était son épave humaine.

Peter avait accepté pleinement ses sentiments envers le plus jeune même en sachant que s’était condamné par la loi et qu’il était en train de trahir la femme de sa vie. Miles révoltait son cerveau, l’empêchant de réfléchir aux conséquences au long terme. Pour Miles, Peter était son modèle, son amant rien y personne n’allait les empêcher de s’aimer.

…

Miles arriva chez lui, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Peter l’avait embrassé au bas de la rue avant de le laisser rentrer chez lui. Peut-être sa mère était déjà rentrée de l’hôpital. Elle travaillait en tant qu’infirmière. Il devait faire attention à ne pas faire du bruit, mais c’était peine connaître sa mère au moindre bruit, elle apparaissait.

– Miles, c’est toi’’ dit-elle dans la cuisine. Celui-ci gémit, ne voulant pas voir sa mère pas alors que ses cuisses étaient tachées de semence, que sa bouche avait un arrière-goût du sperme. Il devait monter par peur de sentir le sexe sur lui. Miles renifla ses vêtements. Il y avait l’odeur du sexe, mais le parfum de son mentor masqué un peu ça. Alors qu’il mettait le premier pied sur l’escalier, sa mère pointa le bout de son nez,- alors mon chéri, tu ne me réponds pas’’ Miles lui tournait le dos, ne voulant pas que sa mère voit son visage. Discrètement, il souffla sur sa main pour voir s’il ne sentait pas le sexe.

– Oui, c’est moi’’ dit-il sarcastique en se retournant pour voir sa mère qui avait une spatule entre sa main.

– Où tu étais ?’’ sa mère laissa passer ça en fronçant les sourcils, elle s’approcha, Miles recula instinctivement sans le vouloir.

– Je m’amusais avec des amis, maman. C’est les vacances…

– Tu es dehors depuis ce matin Miles, j’espère que tu as mangé’’ dit sa mère.

– Oui’’ pour prouver ses dires son ventre grogna, sa mère leva son sourcil droit.

– Ça va, tu es tout rouge’’ dit sa mère en posant une main inquiète sur son front, le glissant sur sa joue où il n’y a pas si longtemps, il y avait du sperme. Il décala sous sa culpabilité.

– Je vais bien, on a beaucoup couru.

– J’espère que tu ne vas pas tomber malade’’ la voix inquiète de sa mère, lui donnait envie de vomir. Il se sentait tout d’un coup sale.

– Je vais prendre une douche’’ dit-il, ne voulant plus être en présence de sa mère de peur qu’elle découvre ce qui s’est vraiment passé. Son bas du dos lui tirait, ses fesses lui faisaient mal. Il était tellement fatigué. Coucher avec Peter était fatiguant. Pourquoi le sexe devait être aussi fatigant.

– D’accord mais ensuite vient m’aider, de acuerdo mi cariño’’ dit sa mère en caressant sa joue une dernière fois. L’inconfort de parler avec sa mère alors qu’il était dans un état lamentable. Il se sentait sali, impropre sous le regard inquiet de sa mère. Miles avait l’impression d’être le mauvais petit garçon à sa maman sous des couches de mensonges pour se protéger.

– Si, mama’’ en montant les escaliers à la vitesse de l’éclair. Ce n’était pas une bonne idée, arrivée en haut, car son dos le tiraillait un peu plus. Ses fesses étaient ardentes, la douleur était gérable. Une bonne douche allait mettre son corps en chemin.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il prit seulement une grande serviette et partit vers la salle de bain où il ferma à clé. Il commença à se déshabiller, en enlevant le pantalon, il vit des taches blanches entre ses cuisses. Son ventre était couvert aussi de sperme séché. En regardant dans le grand miroir, sa peau bronzée contrastée avec le blanc entre ses jambes et son ventre. Il n’avait pas beaucoup de muscle comme Peter, ses poils en dessous du nombril qui descendait jusqu’à son pubis était encore fin. Peter aimait vraiment toucher sa zone intime, caressant ses poils.

Prenant une bonne respiration, il rentra dans la douche, ouvrit l’eau et prit la paume de la douche et commença à se laver. Sa main grattait les taches de sperme sur son ventre et ses cuisses. Peter détestait utilisait un préservatif avec lui, disant qu’il voulait sentir sa peau, son intérieur. Sentir sa verge contre ses muqueuses. Miles prit son gel douche aux saveurs tropicales juste l’odeur le calma, ouvrit la bouteille de gel, mit une bonne quantité sur la paume de sa main avant de commencer à nettoyer ses épaules, son ventre, ses cuisses puis avec l’eau, nettoya ses fesses pour enlever le sperme séché à son entrée. L’eau tombait agréablement sur son visage, la fatigue était toujours présente, mais son corps était relaxé.

Son dos se colla contre la paroi de la douche en vitre. Miles aimait coucher avec Peter, mais sa fatigue avait augmenté à mesure que Peter voulait de lui et l’adolescent le voulait aussi. Des questions venaient dans ces moments, les plus vulnérables. Si Peter partait dans son monde, le laissant. Si Peter aimait plus MJ que lui. S’il n’était pas assez pour l’adulte. S’il n’arrivait pas à convaincre Peter d’être avec lui et larguer Mary Jane. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses hormones étaient en ébullition, rêvant de plus, demandant encore plus. Ne voulant pas juste être l’amant caché, il voulait la vie de Mary Jane enfin ce qu’elle avait avec Peter. Miles soupira, il n’était qu’un adolescent de quatorze qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien faire pour faire le poids avec une femme aussi magnifique. Des larmes de rages, de tristesses coulèrent sur sa joue nettoyée par l’eau.

Miles sentait comme un bon à rien, vulnérable dans ses décisions. Il ne connaissait rien à l’amour ni la vie d’adulte. Ce n’était qu’un enfant qui devenait à peine un adolescent. Un gamin un peu perdu, qui se lassait parfois dicté par ses hormones. Il était chanceux que Peter l’aimait en retour. Enfin, il n’avait pas encore entendu ses mots de la bouche de son mentor un «  _Je t’aime, Miles_  », peut-être qu’il ne l’entendra jamais. Peut-être que Peter ne l’aimait pas vraiment. Est-ce que l’adulte voulait juste son corps ? Non, ce n’était pas Peter, son mentor l’aimait, il en était certain. Il devait juste attendre et être patient, lui aussi ne l’avait pas encore dit par peur de faire fuir le plus vieux.  
Il coupa l’eau, prit la serviette et le mit sur son dos comme pour se protéger du monde comme dans un cocon. Sa vie amoureuse avait à peine commencé que c’était déjà en désordre.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire est finie mais, j'ai des bonus à mettre...

Miles était assis dans un parc attendant son meilleur ami. Aujourd’hui, c’était leur journée. Après, il devait rejoindre Peter dans l’hôtel où il vivait depuis quelques semaines. L’adolescent avait l’impression que le plus vieux essayait de l’éviter. Son casque sur les oreilles, écoutant de la musique pour ne pas entendre les bruits des voitures ou des personnes. Hier soir avait été un vrai bordel, c’était la nuit des emmerdes, il avait failli mourir à cause d’un petit truc de rien du tout. Un banc cambriolé par des criminelles, quelqu’un qui se faisait agresser, sauver des gens, des maisons enflammées par des pyromanes accouplés à son état d’esprit, il avait failli y rester. Peter prenait trop ses pensées.

Être toujours en constant contact avec son mentor pour sauver des gens qui se demandaient qui était ce nouveau Spider-Man ne l’aidait pas. À chaque pensée une réaction. Quand son corps était en chaleur, il avait juste envie que Peter le prenne contre un mur devant tout le monde. Il était tout le temps excité. C’était épuisant, cela amusait grandement le plus vieux qui disait que Miles avait une belle énergie pas comme lui. Et dans ces moments-là, Miles remarquait une certaine tristesse dans le regard de Peter et cela le faisait mal au cœur. Il y avait des moments où Peter lui disait concrètement qu’il était trop vieux, son mentor insinué trop vieux pour lui. Des pensées qui n’avaient aucun filtre, le blessant sans le vouloir ou peut-être que si, mais Miles ne voulait rien voir.

– Salut, Miles’’ la voix de son ami le tira de ses pensées.

– Hey, Ganke’’ en le prenant dans les bras,- tu es en retard, si toi qui payes aujourd’hui’’ Miles lui fit un beau sourire

– Je sais’’ soupira son ami, en s’asseyant sur la chaise à côté de son ami qui se décala un peu.

– Il fait beau, tu ne trouves pas’’ dit Miles en regardant une grand-mère donnait à manger aux pigeons. Le soleil brillait de mille feux.

– Tu essaies de me dire quelque chose’’ Ganke fronça les sourcils.

– Non, pourquoi ?!’’ s’étonna le bronzé.

– Miles quand tu as quelque chose dans ta tête, tu commences toujours par me dire comme il faut beau aujourd’hui’’ dit Ganke.

– Mais’’ Miles rigola,- il fait beau aujourd’hui, regard’’ montrant le ciel, son cœur était lourd, plein de douleur.

– Aha, si tu le dis’’ dit son meilleur ami. Ganke était un ami en or. Son ami s’imposait dès deux, lui était svelte avec peu de muscles alors que son ami était corpulent.

– On va manger’’ murmura Miles, mal au cœur.

– Tu te sens encore mal…

Miles soupira et hocha la tête, Ganke repris :

– Alors, on va remonter ton moral.

– Merci’’ avec un grand sourire.

Miles rigola en pensant à quel point la barbe de Peter était incroyablement sexy.

– Oh la vache, je me sens vraiment pas bien’’ alors que Ganke entourait son épaule de son bras.

– Tu vas tout me raconter’’ en marchant direction le restaurant Olive Garden.

…

Ils étaient installés, l’un en face de l’autre. Dans le restaurant, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci. Un serveur était venu prendre leur commande.

– Alors’’ dit Ganke picotant son pain attendant la nourriture.

Miles avait l’impression que dans sa tête, il faisait nuit depuis toujours.

– Quoi ?!’’ avec un sourire au coin.

– Ne fais pas ton innocent’’ Ganke le regarda. Le bruit de fond était gérable.

– Oh laisse-moi tranquille’’ murmura Miles en buvant son verre d’eau, jouant avec la fourchette. Ganke soupira :

– Je t’écoute…

– J… j’ai’’ sa lèvre inférieure tremblée,- j’ai peur qu’il parte.

– Et pourtant, tu le savais’’ dit Ganke, ce n’était pas qu’il ne voulait pas consoler son ami, mais cette situation était claire et ouvrir les yeux de son meilleur ami était difficile. Miles aimait trop Peter B. Parker.

– Tu ne m’aides pas’’ fronçant les sourcils, reniflant, essayant de contenir ses émotions surtout ses larmes.

– Je ne suis pas ici pour ça et tu le sais, Miles’’ sa voix était douce, parlant calmement pour que son ami puisse comprendre.

– Je veux qu’il la quitte’’ dit tout tac à tac Miles en mordant l’ongle de son pouce droit, nerveux. Son ami lui fit un sourire éphémère.

– Miles…

– Je sais merde’’ en grattant son crâne d’énervement, s’agrippant à ses cheveux pour sentir un peu de douleur pour qu’il puisse se réveiller.

– Tu crois vraiment que Peter va quitter sa Mary Jane. Tu as vu comme moi que n’importe quel univers, ils sont tous les deux ensemble pour toujours’’ disant ça, il savait pertinemment qu’il allait blesser Miles.

Miles lui fit un sourire douloureux, son cœur lui fit mal entendant ce que Ganke venait de dire. Merde, il le savait et pourtant, idiot qu’il est, Miles espérait. – Il m’aime’’ dit Miles d’une petite voix pour se convaincre.

– Je n’en doute pas Miles, loin de là’’ en prenant la main de son ami,- tu m’as dit qu’ils étaient ensemble’’ Miles confirma de la tête,- c’est toi-même qui l’a convaincu d’essayer. – Merde, Ganke. Je le sais. Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie’’ sa voix s’éleva, quelques têtes tournèrent vers eux, mais Miles n’avait que faire,- je sais ça, je suis qu’un idiot. Si je l’aurais su, si je m’étais écouté, je me serais tu’’ enfonçant ses ongles dans ses cuisses,- je ne peux qu’en vouloir qu’à moi-même.

– Miles’’ réprimande Ganke.

– Non, c’est vrai et pourtant, j’ai envie d’être qu’avec lui. Je veux voir cette Mary Jane sortir de sa vie. Elle ne me connaît pas, je ne la connais pas’’ il y a eu un long silence,- je veux juste’’ prit une grande respiration,- je veux juste qu’il soit à moi.

– D’accord, j’ai compris’’ essayant de calmer son ami,- qu’est-ce qu’en pense, Peter ?!

– Je dois lui dire mais, j’ai peur qu’il le prenne mal. Ganke, je ne suis pas aveugle, Bee aime MJ. Je n’ai pas besoin de lui dire. Il suffit avec le temps que Peter l’oublie petit à petit et qu’il n’y a que moi’’ Ganke le regarda,- je sais ce que tu penses. C’est un rêve d’enfant. J’en suis sûr, je peux le faire. Et ne dis surtout pas que je n’ai pas d’expérience s’il te plaît, je me sens déjà mal pour ça.

– Miles ce n’est pas ton rôle de le combler sexuellement, tu le sais pas vrai’’ Ganke le regard intensément.

– Je le sais’’ sa voix était fragile. Ganke allait dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par une serveuse qui leur avait amené leurs plats.

– Merci’’ dirent tous les deux.

Les plats furent posés sur la table, la servante était partie. Ils continuèrent à parler.

– Cela te dérange’’ dit Miles.

– Quoi ?

– Ne joue pas l’innocent si je suis avec lui’’ en mangeant ses pâtes.

– Bien sûr que non, tu le sais. Je suis ici pour toi.

– J’avais l’impression’’ en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

– Je veux juste que tu ne te perdes pas dans cette relation. Qu’importe ce que tu dirais, il sera toujours l’adulte responsable’’ Miles le regarda, Ganke le regarda. Miles soupira :

– Même si…

– Oui même si’’ Ganke lui sourit et ils continuèrent à manger.

– Et toi qu'est-ce que tu deviens pendant ces vacances’’ en buvant son jus, ses joues étaient en feu. Parler de son amant lui mettait toujours en agitation constante, son cœur battait frénétiquement, son corps s’échauffait.

– À part ta présence pour me sortir de ma maison, j’aime rester chez moi. Tu le sais. – Tu sais que je le suis aussi’’ dit amusé, Miles. – Pas ces derniers temps, Peter prend tout ton temps’’ dit-il espiègle, Miles s’empourpra.

– G, arrête’’ se plaignit le basané.

…

– On fait quoi maintenant’’ dit Miles alors qu’ils marchaient dans les rues.

– J’en sais rien, on va dans une arcade’’ dit Ganke par défaut, excité.

– Ça me va’’ murmura Miles qui mangeait encore sa glace.- alors tu as quelqu’un.

Ganke faillit s’étouffer avec son biscuit. Miles lui sourit innocemment.

– Non,

– Je vais te croire alors c’est qui’’ Ganke dévia son regard,- oh, c’est ton premier coup de cœur. Je suis tellement fier de toi’’ sa voix était paternelle. Ganke soupira de désespoir.

– Je n’ai pas encore osé l’aborder’’ dit Ganke en rougissant,- elle m’intimide. C’est une tête brûlée avec un de ces caractères’’ termina-t-il rêveur.

– C’est bien parti alors’’ dit Miles en esquivant des gens venant en sens inverse. Content pour son ami, ils continuèrent à parler.

…

Passer du temps avec son ami avait été agréable alors qu’il tapait sur la porte de l’hôtel. Son cœur cogné contre sa poitrine. Miles ne s’était pas habitué à la présence de son amant. Le plus vieux, le rendait nerveux et l’intimidé parfois par son élégance alors que lui-même se considérait comme un gamin. L’adolescent avait les mains moites. Il retira son casque. Qu’est-ce qu’il aimait écouter de la musique. Cela le transportait dans un autre univers. Un univers, où il se sentait lui-même où il était en harmonie avec lui-même. La musique était sa force, ne laissant pas les ténèbres l’atteindre. La porte s’ouvrit sur Peter qui portait un peignoir ample à manches longues, avec une ceinture à la taille pour le maintenir. Une odeur frappa le nez de Miles qui fronça les sourcils, Peter se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres.

La main du plus vieux encercla la taille de Miles, qui se trouva coller contre le corps de Peter, qui avait approfondi le baiser. Contre les lèvres de l’adolescent, il dit : – Salut, mon ange. Comment vas-tu ?’’ sa voix était chaude aux oreilles du plus jeune qui tremblait d’anticipation. Peter le ramena à l’intérieur en fermant la porte, son dos se colla contre la porte, l’adulte continuait de l’embrasser l’empêchant de parler.

Les mains de Peter étaient baladeuses sur son corps. Il gémit entre leurs bouches qui s’embrassaient. Embrasser était un art que Peter maîtrisait parfaitement. C’était sa manière de séduire et de laisser les autres sans arrière-pensée. Pour Miles, le plus vieux, se donnait, envoyant l’adolescent au septième ciel avec des baisers profond, sensuel, fougueux invitant leurs lèvres à se rejoindre, que leurs langues puissent s’entrelacer à l’aide des mouvements circulaires pour ensuite se titiller le palais, l’intérieur de joues sans les oublier de les mordiller délicatement. C’était comme des caresses jamais cessées, que ses invitations étaient comme des envoûtements pour le plus jeune. Peter savait l’ensorceler pour que leurs corps ne fassent qu’un.

Miles soupira de bien-être alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient. Cette odeur était toujours présente, l’adolescent n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Le nez de Peter caressait le sien alors que ses mains étaient autour de la nuque du plus vieux. Il sourit, un magnifique sourire qui ensoleillait la journée de l’adulte. La barbe de trois jours de Peter frotté contre sa joue droite faisant de drôle de choses dans son corps.

– Salut, Peter’’ murmura Miles alors que Peter s’éloignait de lui.

L’adolescent put enfin avoir une vue d’ensemble de la chambre. Il y avait un grand lit en face de lui, à côté d’où il était, la salle de bain et une penderie à côté du lit. La main de Peter l’attira vers lui, mais Miles s’arrêta, s’efforça de retirer sa main qui paraissait trop petite dans la main du plus vieux. Cette odeur, il le savait ce que s’était. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, une colère sous-jacente était en surface. Il fronça les sourcils de façon mignonne selon Peter, ses mains se croisèrent sur sa poitrine. L’adulte ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ange. Miles le regarda, ses yeux étaient lourds, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

– Tu sens le sexe’’ murmura Miles inaudible aux oreilles de Peter.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a mon amour ?’’ demanda le plus vieux en s’approchant de Miles qui recula.

– Tu ne m’as pas dit que tu étais retourné dans ton univers…’’ dit Miles, mal à l’aise, voulant partir de cet endroit.

– Je ne suis pas parti’’ dit Peter en s’arrêtant de marcher voyons à quel point Miles reculait à chaque pas qu’il faisait.

– Tu m’as embrassé’’ constata le plus jeune en fronçant légèrement son nez, ses mains bougeaient un temps sur son cou, un autre temps sur ses hanches, s’étaient des tics nerveux. Miles sentait une frustration. Cette situation, il ne voulait pas y faire face.

– Oui parce que j’avais envie comme toi’’ ne comprenant pas les mots de l’adolescent.

– Tu m’as embrassé alors que tu sens le sexe’’ les larmes aux yeux, foutue hormones, pensa-t-il,- t’as embrassé Mary Jane avec cette bouche, tu lui as fait l’amour’’ il y a eu une longue pause,- tu ne t’aies même pas donné la peine de te doucher avant de me voir, avant de me toucher’’ ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues silencieusement avec des reniflements qui agaçaient Miles. L’adolescent se détestait d’être comme ça en sachant qui était son amant, qui était sa femme.

– Miles, chéri’’ murmura doucement Peter, sa voix était rauque en s’approchant du plus jeune qui ne capta rien concentrer à ne pas se donner en spectacle.

Dieu, qu’est-ce qu’il détestait d’être un adolescent. Il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle devant le plus vieux. Ne voulant pas donner encore une autre raison pour que Peter ne le voie pas comme un gamin de quatre ans.

– J’ai horreur de penser à ça, de savoir que tu as…’’ il refoula ses émotions qui furent étouffées par un baiser de son mentor,- arrête’’ cria-t-il ou murmura-t-il tellement perdue dans ses pensées au bord des larmes, repoussant le corps qui voulait le réconforter,- arrête juste dis-le-moi. Ne me fais pas passer pour un enfant capricieux. J’ai horreur quand tu le fais’’ en repoussant à nouveau le corps, une barrière était installée. Les deux mains de Miles posé sur le torse de Peter empêché l’adulte de s’approcher.

– Chéri, tu te fais des idées’’ la grande main de Peter caresser la joue droite de Miles qui se laissait faire.

– Je sais reconnaître l’odeur du sexe’’ dit-il dubitatif. Peter devait démonter la bombe avant que cela n’explose,- on a déjà fait l’amour. Je sais, j…je ne l’imagine pas’’ la fin l’adolescent ne croyait plus à ce qu’il disait. Peter ne fera jamais ça.

– Je n’aurais jamais fait ça’’ prenant les mains de Miles poser sur son torse, les ramenant à côté de sa bouche où à chaque main, il fit une bise avant d’embrasser son front puis à nouveau ses lèvres si tentatrices, si malléables, si douces. Les lèvres de Miles étaient son péché mignon.

_Menteur vil Menteur…_

Peter approfondit le baiser, sa main ramenant la tête de Miles un peu plus près de lui, le serrant plus fort contre lui. Miles entendit la voix chaude qui lui murmurait des choses salaces à l’oreiller, ce sourire qui le charmait alors que le plus vieux le soulevait. Ses jambes vinrent encercler les hanches de Peter qui parcourrait son cou de baisers, plongeant son regard intense dans celui du plus jeune. Il en fallait peu pour que l’adolescent perde pied. Enivré par la douceur des caresses sur son dos, les lèvres de Peter sur lui pour qu’il s’enflamme. Dans cette position, Miles sentait le sexe du plus vieux contre ses fesses. Miles ne pouvait que penser « _il est à toi, rien qu’à moi_ », alors que leurs langues jouaient ensemble. Les mains de Peter palpaient, malaxé ses fesses.

Le corps de Miles était en feu, ses joues en braise sentant d’autres odeurs lui parvenir, le gel douche de son mentor, l’odeur de café. Ils étaient collés l’un contre l’autre, Peter décida de le ramener sur le grand lit. Miles avait le ventre noué d’anticipation.

– Tu es si parfait, mon amour’’ murmura Peter contre ses lèvres. Leurs fronts se touchaient, leurs souffles se mêlaient,- tellement bon pour moi…

Miles utilisait sa voix que pour gémir, cette tiédeur l’ensorcelait. Ils restèrent coller quelques minutes, savourant le plaisir de sentir le corps l’un de l’autre. Appréciant, chaque seconde, chaque souffle, chaque respiration. Alors que Peter mettait le plus jeune sur le lit incendiant les passions. Son regard, qu’il portait sur le corps de Miles, était révélateur, une sorte de vertige intense qui le commandait de toucher à ce corps qui lui était offert. Miles n’était pas encore dans la fleur de l’âge, son corps commençait à peine à changer pour devenir petit à petit un adulte. Peter voulait en profiter pour l’accaparer, pour le remodeler à ses envies. Pour l’adulte, l’adolescent venait à peine d’entamer sa vie sexuelle et surtout le plus vieux était fier que cela soit avec lui. Un bruit résonna dans la chambre, rompant leur alchimie, leur regard intense voulant se dévorer.

– Qu’est-ce que ?’’ dit Peter, regardant, écoutant pour savoir. Quelque chose ou quelqu’un avait interrompu ce moment magique, ce moment où il voulait prendre le plus jeune sauvagement, le faisant oublier son nom.

Le bruit continua, Miles soupira et se leva du lit pour aller fouiller dans son sac :

– C’est mon téléphone’’ avec désarroi.

– La personne peut te rappeler’’ dit Peter d’un ton boudeur en prenant la main de Miles pour l’empêcher d’aller chercher le téléphone mobile. Miles essayait d’enlever sa main, mais le plus vieux le serrait bien fort lui faisant un peu mal au poignet,- s’il te plaît mon ange, tu pourras répondre plus tard. Viens’’ le tirant vers lui, Miles émit un gémissement de douleur alors que son corps se trouvait entre les jambes de son mentor,- soit un bon gentil petit garçon pour moi’’ en le regardant.

– Bee’’ en caressant la joue droite de l’adulte qui soupira de bonheur,- je dois savoir qui m’appelle’’ pour se faire pardonner, Miles embrassa son mentor sur les lèvres, mais bien sûr, l’adulte ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille et approfondit le baiser jusqu’à le laissant sans souffle.

Les émotions de Miles étaient en pleine effervescence, une certaine tension en lui se créer. Peter savait terriblement bien utilisait son corps, lui donnait du plaisir juste avec un baiser.

– Maintenant, tu peux y aller’’ murmura Peter contre ses lèvres alors que son dos touchait le lit rebondissant de temps en temps délaissant la bouche du plus jeune.

L’adolescent lui sourit avant d’aller prendre son téléphone dans son sac et nota quatre appels manqué de son père. Il grimaça pour le coup, il n’avait pas envie de répondre. Mais peut-être que s’était quelque chose d’important et rappela le numéro. Après plusieurs tonalités, son père répondu :

– Salut, papa’’ murmura Miles doucement par peur des nouvelles.

– Miles, cela fait longtemps que je t’appelle’’ il y a eu une pause,- pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? Qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit à propos de ça ?

– Désolé, papa, j’étais occupé’’ dit-il, nerveux, essayant de contrôler son stress et sa maladresse.

– Tu es avec Ganke’’ la voix de son père fut étouffé par les bruits des voitures et des passants.

– Euh’’ Miles ne voulait pas faire de gaffe. Lui dire, qu’il était avec un adulte presque l’âge de son père, n’était pas une bonne idée en sentant des bras venir l’entourer. L’adolescent pencha sa tête en arrière pour voir le sourire magnifique que Peter lui faisait. L’adulte le dominait de sa posture. Miles paressait si petit vis-à-vis de son mentor,- oui.

– Ta mère a besoin de toi. Il faut que tu rentres’’ dit-il sans plus.

– Elle va bien’’ les bras de Peter le maintenaient en place, plaçant des petits baisers sur sa nuque, au creux de son oreille, son épaule.

– Oui ne t’inquiète, elle a eu juste un petit accident au travail et tu connais ta mère, elle a besoin de te voir pour se rassurer’’ dit son père même détendu, il était angoissé. – D’accord,’’ mais Peter lui murmura doucement quelque chose à l’oreille puis mordit son lobe gauche, Miles mordilla sa lèvre inférieure,- mais je suis à l’autre bout de la ville. – Vous êtes où, je peux venir vous chercher ?’’ dit son père sur le ton de la conversation.

– Non,’’ dit rapidement Miles qui s’angoissait,- on peut faire le chemin inverse tout seul, papa’’ plus calme, la main de Peter liait avec sa main gauche alors que celle de la droite était occupée au téléphone. Un rire nerveux, le souffle du plus âgé sur sa nuque quémandant quelque chose de plus, sentant les hanches de son mentor frotter contre ses fesses. Peter lui avait l’impression de vivre une deuxième jeunesse alors que Miles essayait de ne pas gémir au téléphone surtout en parlant avec son père. Cette situation était mauvaise, mais chacun son point de vue.

– Elle a eu quoi, maman’’ dit-il pour se déculpabiliser en sentant la verge de l’adulte frotter vigoureusement contre ses fesses, il écarta un peu les jambes pour mieux le sentir. C’était un cocktail d’émotions entre culpabilité, envie, honte, ardeur, intensité, perversité, hormones et le sentiment de faire quelque chose d’interdit était un vrai cocktail dangereux pour l’adolescent. Miles était au-delà de lui-même. Le plus vieux le maniait complètement, le faisant oublier la pudeur, la timidité et qu’il était au téléphone avec son père alors que son mentor le touchait, le caresser et se frotter contre lui, entre autres.

– Elle a eu une entorse mais ça va’’ se convainquit son père.

– Je vais l’appeler après’’ dit Miles.

– C’est pour ça que je t’appelle, son téléphone a rendu l’âme dans un seau d’eau. C’est là où elle est tombée’’ continua son père.

– D’accord, je fais vite et je rentre’’ murmura Miles alors que Peter le ramenait vers le lit où l’adulte s’assit. Miles était entre ses jambes alors que les mains baladeuses de Peter continuaient à jouer avec ses fesses, à les malaxer. Le corps du plus jeune tremblait et cela entendait un peu dans sa voix.

– Sois prudent, Miles’’ dit son père.

– Toujours, papa’’ alors qu’ils se disaient au revoir.

C’était toujours la même chanson, « _Soit prudent, ne va jamais dans des endroits lugubres, ne parle jamais avec des étrangers sans quelqu’un autour de toi, ne reçoit jamais de nourriture des inconnus, ne suit jamais qui que se soit_ ».

– Ta maman, va bien’’ dit Peter en caressant ses fesses et son bas-ventre sous son tee shirt.

– Oui, elle a eu juste une entorse. Je dois y aller, Bee’’ d’une petite voix en regardant l’adulte. Peter savait ce que Miles attendait de lui, une permission de s’en aller.

– Tu veux me laisser seul’’ dit Peter en lui faisant un sourire en coin qui se transforma rapidement en tristesse fugace.

– Non’’ répondit rapidement Miles en posant ses deux mains sur les joues de son mentor en les caressant de ses doigts,- je peux venir demain.

– Tu pars tout de suite’’ en embrassant la paume de la main de Miles.

– Bee’’ se plaignit l’adolescent.

– Sans me laisser quelque chose, mon ange’’ il y a eu une longue pause,- je serais déçu’’ alors que l’autre main se posât sur la cuisse de Miles tout en le caressant doucement, faisant pression ramenant la main de l’adolescent vers son sexe.

Miles embrassa son nez puis ses lèvres avant de se baisser complètement pour être au niveau de ses cuisses. Miles se mettait à caresser la bosse de l’adulte à travers le boxeur, le peignoir n’était plus, poser sur le lit à côté du téléphone de l’adolescent. Avant de continuer, Peter l’embrassa une dernière fois langoureusement tout en le pelotant avec passion en le serrant si fort qu’il sentait la dureté de sa verge contre son bas-ventre. Miles s’agenouilla à nouveau sous le regard appréciateur du plus vieux. D’une main aventureuse, le plus jeune caressait son sexe. C’était si dur, si chaud, si palpitant. Les mains de Miles étaient si chaudes et si douces sous ce tissu qui emprisonnait sa verge.

L’odeur corporelle de Peter enivrait Miles de plus belle des façons lui donnant de l’audace sentant le sexe de l’adulte frémir sous ses caresses puis, d’un geste, il baissa le boxeur de son mentor, se trouvant nez à nez avec cette belle verge qui coulait de désir pour lui. Miles pensait à comment Peter devait être fier de lui de l’avoir enseigné tout ça et pourtant Miles savait qu’il avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur le monde du sexe.

– Fais-le comme je t’ai appris, mon cœur’’ sa voix était douce aux oreilles du plus petit.

Du bout de la langue, Miles recueillit comme du nectar les gouttes pré-séminales ? Ce que Peter lui avait expliqué qui s’en échappaient. Le goût était exquis dans sa bouche, avant cela le dérangeait un peu, mais plus maintenant. C’était amusant de faire ça, pensa le plus jeune alors que sa langue commença à lécher le gland. Peter soupira de bonheur et d’envie sentant la bouche de Miles avaler tout le gland qui commença doucement à sucer dans un doux va-et-vient. Peter était euphorique alors que Miles avait du mal à tout avaler aujourd’hui, tellement que la verge avait grossi qu’il ne pouvait qu’avaler que la moitié. Peter de son côté, caressait les cheveux du plus jeune, cette petite langue qui de temps léchait toute sa longueur jusqu’à risquer vers ses testicules.

Les gémissements de l’adulte parvenaient aux oreilles de Miles comme une mélodieuse mélodie, lui disant qu’il savait faire même s’il était novice.

– Je suis fier de toi, chéri’’ soupira Peter de bonheur, il émettait de temps en temps des gémissements à chaque coup de langue du plus jeune.

Soudain, Miles sentit sa tête être attrapé toute en la maintenant pour le guider, Peter le fit avaler petit à petit son pénis. L’adolescent essayait de contrôler sa respiration et de ne pas vouloir vomir. Peter accentua le mouvement de sa verge dans sa bouche toujours le tenant par la tête. De la salive coulait au coin de ses lèvres alors que la hampe de l’adulte glissait à l’intérieur de ses lèvres tout doucement. La respiration de Peter était forte, ses gémissements aussi alors que Miles le recevait dans la bouche, de temps en temps la retirer pour lécher sa verge en longueur, son gland tout en jouant avec ses testicules.

Peter se retira, Miles gémit et l’adulte sourit tout en se branlant devant les yeux de l’adolescent fasciné par le mouvement alors qu’il avait ses genoux au sol, les mains posées sur ses cuisses attendant le Saint Graal. De son initiative, Miles lécha le gland du plus vieux. L’action conjuguée de sa langue et de sa main le transporta dans le plaisir, grognant le prénom de l’adolescent qui gémit en sentant la jouissance de l’adulte à son comble. Miles sentit le sperme de Peter dans sa bouche entrouverte et ses joues.

– Dieu que tu es incroyable mon ange’’ dit Peter, essoufflé en plein sensation de bonheur, l’impression de flotter.

Le plus vieux sourit en caressant tendrement la joue du plus jeune le voyant lécher avec gourmandise le sperme qu’il avait recueilli avec ses doigts. Peter était fier d’enseigner, de guider l’adolescent dans sa vie sexuelle. Miles n’était qu’à lui et il espérait pour l’éternité.

– Oh non, mon tee shirt est taché’’ dit Miles d’une petite voix enfantin en se levant. Des fois, l’adulte avait l’impression d’avoir un enfant devant lui.

Peter savait que Miles venait à peiner de quitter l’enfance pour rentrer dans l’adolescence. Et que pour le jeune, il était son premier en tout. Son premier baiser, son premier amour, sa première fois, sa première fellation. Le gamin ne s’était même pas encore toucher, c’était lui, Peter Benjamin Parker qui avait eu ce privilège. Certainement, d’une certaine façon, l’adulte avait perverti l’adolescent, mais ce n’était que pour ses beaux yeux. Miles vint s’asseoir sur ses cuisses.

– Alors,’’ tout excité en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, oubliant au passage qu’il devait rentrer chez lui. Sa mère l’attendait.

– Tu as été parfait comme je t’ai enseigné’’ en l’embrassant tout en le serrant dans ses bras,- tu as été fait pour moi, mon ange.

Miles lui sourit d’un magnifique sourire comme la fleur de tournesol qui s’ouvrait à sa lumière, le soleil. Miles l’était pour lui, une lumière parmi l’ombre qui le suivait. Être libéré et de faire ce que son cœur voulait, mais savait les conséquences pour plus tard et pourtant, il voulait continuer. Ce gamin était une fraîcheur dans sa vie et pour rien au monde l’adulte le lâchera. La magie s’était infiltrée parmi eux, les envoûtants, les ensorcelants. Les risques étaient à prendre, ils ne pourraient que faire attention.

>   
>  I'm not scared of the dark  
>  _I'm not running, running, running_  
>  _No, I'm not afraid of the fall_  
>  _I'm not scared, not at all_  
>  _Why would a star, a star ever be afraid of the dark ?_  
>  _I'm not scared_  
>  _I'm not scared, neither are the stars_  
>  _I'm not scared of the dark_  
>  _Of the dark, mmm_

Fin 


	5. Bonus I

La nuit commençait doucement à tomber alors que l’adolescent rentrait enfin chez lui. Le temps n’était vraiment pas beau à voir et pourtant cela avait bien commencé avec un soleil magnifique. Miles ferma la porte n’essayant même pas de rentrer discrètement, mouillé de la tête au pied. Ses pauvres chaussures qu’il venait de bousiller. Il posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau, enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes ne voulant pas mouiller la maison et prit des chaussons posés à côté de la table de la porte d’entrée. La température de la maison était agréable ni chaud ni froid.

– Miles’’ dit une voix qui l’attendait dans la cuisine. Sa mère l’attendait de pied ferme. L’adolescent prit une grande respiration pour affronter la situation. Peter l’avait retenu entre ses draps et maintenant le plus jeune devait subir les conséquences. Il fit quelques pas, avant de rentrer dans la pièce où sa mère l’attendait.

– Salut, maman’’ dit Miles, regardant sa mère assise au bout de la table, son visage était inexpressif, ses doigts tapant sur la table à manger où il y avait une tasse de café bien fumante.

– Assieds-toi’’ sa voix était autoritaire, son regard dur fixé sur lui. Miles ne dit rien, posa son sac par terre en s’asseyant au bout de la table, faisant face à sa mère,- où tu étais, jeune homme ?!’’ de l’émotion peut-être de l’inquiétude.

– J’étais avec Ganke, on n’a pas vu le temps passer’’ en grattant son crâne signe de stress. C’était tout ce qui lui était revenu à la tête, un mensonge tout tracé,- désolé, maman. Ça va ton pied’’ voulant changer de sujet. Pourquoi n’était-il pas venu plus tôt. Bon sang, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau.

Sa mère soupira, résigner :

– Je ne t’élève pas pour me mentir.

– Quoi ?!’’ surpris, fronçant les sourcils.

– Ton père a pu venir me voir un peu plus tôt, étonné que tu ne sois pas ici donc inquiet, parce qu’on est tes parents, arrête-moi si je ne me trompe pas’’ en bougeant sa main frénétiquement,- on a décidé d’appeler ton ami pour voir si tu allais bientôt rentrer. Je crois qu’il s’est rendu compte’’ elle fit un rire fugace,- ton ami Ganke, a dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas. Pauvre de lui, c’était venu automatique la réponse, Miles n’est pas avec moi, alors’’ le silence se faisait pesant, l’adolescent ne savait quoi dire ou faire, il n’arrivait même pas à regarder sa mère,- où tu étais ?!

– J… je, euh’’ Miles lui fit un sourire, ses mains tremblaient sous la table,- je marchais.

– On t’a appelé pourquoi tu n’as pas répondu’’ demanda sa mère, toujours calme, n’élevant même pas la voix.

– Mon téléphone n’avait plus de batteries’’ dit-il sous le coup de la pression.

– Passe-moi ton téléphone’’ dit sa mère perdant un peu de sa patience.

– Non’’ c’était pas voulu, c’était automatique et sa mère leva un sourcil. Elle tendit la main, ne disant rien du tout, attendant le téléphone portable. Miles bougea ses pieds frénétiquement, son cœur battait à la chamade. Sa mère attendait, Miles soupira et se leva pour donner à sa mère ce qu’elle voulait.

– Tu es trop jeune pour t’aventurer tout seul dans les rues que tu ne connais pas, Miles’’ murmura sa mère alors qu’elle prenait le téléphone,- on te donne de la liberté, mais on attend à ce que tu réponds quand on t’appelle.

– Maman’’ sa voix était petite, sa mère leva un doigt signe qu’il devait se taire. Bon sang, il n’avait plus huit ans :

– Ton téléphone a de la batterie juste éteint’’ sa mère le regarda.

– C’est ma vie privée’’ Miles voulut se gifler,- je n’ai pas voulu dire ça juste tu n’as pas le droit de regarder dans mon téléphone.

– On a eu un accord, je regarde parce que mon fils ne m’avait pas répondu’’ en tapant le code, pourquoi Miles avait accepté de donner le code secret parce que ah oui, il voulait un téléphone portable.

– Je marchais seulement, j’avais juste éteint mon téléphone’’ voyant sa mère concentrée sur son téléphone.

– On t’a appelé dix fois, tu n’as pas répondu et pourtant, il y a un certain Peter qui t’a appelé à 17h48 même pas quelques minutes avant que tu ne rentres’’ Miles sursauta entendant la main de sa mère frapper la table,- qui est Peter ? Et ne me mens surtout pas’’ Miles voyait de l’inquiétude dans son regard et de la colère.

– Un ami, on s’est rencontré un peu plus tôt et on a voulu passer un peu de temps ensemble’’ sa mère le regarda.

– Je ne l’ai jamais entendu ou rencontrer. Tu n’as jamais parlé de lui’’ elle était sous pression, l’adolescent voyait bien.

– Je l’ai rencontré à la mort de mon oncle’’ sa voix tremblée, ce n’était pas un mensonge,- parce que, parce que’’ l’adolescent tremblait, sa voix était rauque, ses yeux remplient de larmes,- parce que lui pouvait me comprendre et de ne pas me demander à chaque seconde comment j’allais’’ tremblotant, ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Sa mère lui prit dans ses bras :

– Je sais mon chéri, mais on s’inquiétera toujours pour toi’’ en embrassant sa joue, imbibé de larme,- mais ce n’est pas une raison pour nous ignorer.

– Je le sais, je sais, mais je suis tout le temps en colère’’ _parce que maman, j’ai l’impression de l’avoir tué_ , pensa-t-il.

– On est là pour toi, viens nous parler’’ elle grimaça.

– Assieds-toi maman, tu as mal’’ le plâtre de sa mère avait été signé.

– Je vais bien’’ en s’asseyant, avec l’aide de son fils,- Miles tu m’inquiètes, cela fait longtemps que tu me parles plus. Où est passé mon bébé ?’’ Miles lui sourit :

– Ton bébé commence à peine à grandir pour devenir quelqu’un.

– Exactement, et je ne vois même pas le temps passer’’ caressant la joue de son fils. Rio avait peur, ce monde si connu et si inconnu qui prenait petit à petit son bébé.

– Je suis désolé. J’étais tellement concentré à parler avec Bee que j’ai oublié’’ son rire était fugace.

– Bee ah’’ sa mère leva un sourcil, souriant drôlement.

– Bah oui son deuxième prénom est Benjamin donc euh’’ en fuyant le regard de sa mère.

– Juste ami’’ en le regardant,- Miles, je serais toujours là pour toi’’ en prenant sa main,- fais-moi confiance’’ son regard était sincère.

– J… je euh, l’aime bien’’ son cœur lui faisait mal, ses mains étaient moites, attendant la réponse de sa mère,- c’est quelqu’un de vraiment incroyable.

– Je vois’’ elle soupira,- tu n’as que quatorze ans. La vie est longue’’ Miles fronça les sourcils,- je parlerais avec ton père.

– Quoi ?’’ l’adolescent paniqua,- mama, no es nada te lo juro. C’est juste un ami’’ finissant troubler.

– Ce n’est rien. Je sais, mais il faut se préparer. Miles, tu es dans une période où tu vas te chercher, poser beaucoup de question qui te fera mal à la tête, je le sais. Je suis passée par là, ton père aussi. Tu ne seras jamais seul parce que je ne veux pas que tu souffres. On sera le temps venu’’ Miles comprenait à peine.

– D’accord…

– Alors ce Peter, il vit ici’’ curieuse sa mère l’était.

– Non, il est venu passer les vacances.

– Il est avec ses parents pour découvrir Brooklyn’’ buvant son café dans le calme maintenant. Bien sûr, les choses ne se sont pas encore arrangé.

– Euh, ses parents sont morts, maman’’ dit d’une douce voix.

– Dios mio, que pobrecito’’ sa mère eut les larmes aux yeux,- à quel âge.

– Enfant’’ Miles ne savait pas tout. Sa mère fit une moue triste,- mais il va mieux. Il rend visite à sa grand-mère.

– Je peux comprendre’’ murmura sa mère plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

– Je peux maintenant monter, je suis trempé’’ ses vêtements étaient désagréables sur sa peau.

– Oui bien sûr, mi cariño, mais on a pas terminé’’ en lui rendant son téléphone portable.

– Lo sé, mama’’ en embrassant le front de sa mère, prit son sac et partit dans sa chambre, délaissant sa mère. Il soupira en arrivant en haut. C’était de peu, touchant le bracelet rouge bleu et noir avec une araignée désigner que Peter lui avait donné comme cadeau. Passer ce temps avec son mentor avait été magnifique, juste eux dans l’hôtel.

Il se déshabilla, prit sa serviette de bain et alla prendre une douche à nouveau. Jamais au grand jamais, il ne pourrait rentrer chez lui à l’état que l’adulte l’avait mis. Son dos lui faisait mal. Peter l’avait enseigné tellement de chose. L’adolescent était si timide des nouveaux trucs, alors que son mentor avait été si patient avec lui. Son ventre s’échauffa rien qu’à la penser du plus vieux le prenant contre le matelas cette après-midi, l’empêchant de bouger, ses mains derrière son dos, le corps du plus grand contre lui, la chaleur les étouffant, son sexe frottant contre les draps alors que le sexe de Peter rentrait en lui.

Miles n’avait pas vraiment conscience des conséquences. Bien sûr, il savait des choses, mais il n’était encore qu’un gamin qui venait à peine de se réveiller sexuellement avec l’homme qui peuplait ses nuits. L’eau était agréable sur son corps, le faisant se sentir moins sale et moins dense. Les mensonges qu’il pouvait débiter le mettait souvent mal à l’aise. Avant, il n’avait pas l’habitude maintenant, c’était systématique. Miles était un mineur qui aimait un homme plus vieux que lui. Les mensonges devaient exister, car le contraire aurait été problématique. Ses parents ne pourront jamais comprendre, peut-être lui disant que Peter prenait ascendance sur lui, prenait le contrôle, le manipulait. Qu’il n’était qu’un enfant ne sachant rien de l’amour.

…

Après avoir mangé avec ses parents et avoir eu un serment. Il était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit le téléphone à l’oreille parlant avec son ami qui aurait pu tout détruire. Bien sûr, Miles ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son meilleur ami, Ganke. C’était un ami en or qui le soutenait tout le temps, souvent.

– Je suis encore désolé, j’ai gaffé’’ dit Ganke, il y avait quelques petits parasites mais pouvait bien l’entendre.

– Non, ça va, j’aurais dû t’appeler pour que tu le saches, mais j’étais’’ Miles essayait de trouver le bon mot à dire.

– Tu étais très accaparé par l’homme araignée alias Peter’’ Ganke riait de bon cœur sachant son ami éperdument amoureux du plus vieux.

– J… je, euh d’accord oui’’ Miles le rejoignit,- Peter m’a donné un cadeau. Je suis tellement content’’ la voix de Miles était excitée.

– C’est quoi’’ demanda Ganke curieux.

– Un bracelet bleu, rouge, noir’’ il y a eu une pause,- attend, je t’envoie la photo que je viens de prendre.

Ganke attendit l’arriver :

– C’est très personnalisé. C’est toi et lui.

– Oui, c’est ce que je me suis dit’’ Miles était surexcité,- c’est une preuve qu’il me veut dans sa vie.

– Oui certainement, mais fais attention’’ continua Ganke.

– Je sais, on a déjà discuté sur ça, G. Je sais qu’il est avec MJ, je n’ai pas eu encore le courage de vraiment lui parler’’ sa voix était petite.

Un adolescent ne devait pas passer par ça. C’était compliqué. Ganke ne voulait vraiment pas voir son ami souffrir. Les relations entre des personnes âgées et des adolescents marchaient rarement et il ne voulait pas être le mauvais annonciateur qui dira cela à son ami.

– Sinon, on se voit demain’’ continua Miles dans la conversation,- j’ai envie d’apprendre plus sur cette non relation que tu n’as pas encore entamé.

– Miles, laisse-moi tranquille. Rien qu’en parlant, j’ai les mains moites’’ dit nerveusement Ganke.

– J’en suis sûr qu’elle va t’aimer. Il faut juste que tu trouves le courage de la demander de sortir avec toi’’ dit nonchalant l’adolescent.

– Parle pour toi mon grand’’ Miles rigola, son ami continua,- vers dix heures, je n’ai pas envie de me réveiller plus tôt que ça. Je te le dis tout de suite.

– Je sais, d’accord.

– Tu vas patrouiller aujourd’hui’’ continua son ami.

– Oui, je laisse mes parents dormir et j’y vais.

– Peter sait ?!

– Je euh…

– Tu ne lui as pas dit.

– Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, je ne suis pas un enfant. À un moment donner, je dois savoir me débrouiller seul et c’est ce que j’ai fait pendant une année’’ bouda Miles.

– Je sais, mais j’aime te savoir avec quelqu’un d’autre qui connaît ton identité et qui sait se battre’’ sa voix était sans appel.

– Je sais, G…

– Tu as quelque chose d’autre à me dire’’ souffla Ganke au téléphone.

– Euh non,’’ tiqua son ami.

– Miles, je te connais. J’attends’’ calme Ganke l’était voulant emmener son ami à la confidence.

– Ma mère sait que peut-être j’aime ou non un homme’’ sa voix devenait de plus en plus petit.

– Quoi, tu peux me répéter ça’’ cria presque Ganke.

– Arrête de crier’’ se plaignit Miles.

– Désolé, mais ta mère sait pour Peter’’ dit choqué Ganke.

– Bien sûr que non, tu penses vraiment que je serais en train de te parler tranquillement. Réfléchis un peu, G’’ d’une voix d’enfant.

– Alors, je comprends plus’’ son ami était perdu. Miles prit du temps pour expliquer la situation dans sa maison,- ah, d’accord. Tu as eu chaud mon pote’’ s’amusa Ganke.

– Tu peux le dire, j’ai eu l’impression que j’allais mourir mais au moins, mes parents savent que j’aime aussi les hommes. En fait, j’ai encore un doute, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que, c’est seulement Bee. Je me sens en confiance avec lui, Peter m’apporte beaucoup. J’ai du mal à le voir en tant « qu’homme », tu vois ce que je veux dire par là’’ dit-il doutant mais Ganke avait bien compris.

– Oui tu l’aimes en tant qu’être humain, une personne sans distinction de genre’’ dit-il tout fier.

– Oui, exactement’’ sa voix monta tellement content que Ganke lui ait compris.

– Tant que tu es heureux, je le suis pour toi.

– Cela va de même pour moi, G’’ ils continuèrent à parler des choses qu’ils allaient faire pendant les semaines à venir sans délaisser pour autant Peter.

…

Dehors, il pleuvait. Le tonnerre grondait sur les gratte-ciels. Le vent soufflait fort alors que Miles était à quatre pattes sur son lit, les fesses en l’air quémandant quelque chose. Dans cette position, ses fesses étaient une belle proposition alors que le plus âgé était excité de le voir si offert, si ouvert. Son érection était insoutenable mais ni prêta guerre attention alors que sa langue audacieuse, entreprenante et sans pudeur qui s’attaquait au bonheur de l’entrée de Miles. L’adolescent se sentait perdu dans le méandre du plaisir. Peter mangeait ses fesses, sentant sa langue moite rentrée dedans, la salive coulait sur son sillon, le rendant dingue. Miles sentait son corps s’embraser par une flamme d’excitation ravageuse.

Peter jouait avec son entrée avec ses doigts et sa langue. Miles était perdu, sa tête posée sur ses mains, ses gémissements étouffés par les draps. Entre soupire et frémissement, cela devait trop bon. Peter était fascinait de voir à chaque fois comment son ange s’ouvrait pour lui. Délaissant son anus d’une traînée de salive, Peter présenta son gland à l’entrée par réflexe l’anus de Miles se contracta, se fermant.

– Mon ange, chéri s’il te plaît cambre-toi’’ d’une douce voix caressant son dos,- écarte les jambes un peu plus’’ Miles s’exécuta, c’était alors que le gland amorça une lente pénétration, centimètre par centimètre écartant les muqueuses sous les tremblements du plus jeune qui gémissait son prénom.

Le pénis de Peter était enfin arrivé au fond de ses fesses, laissant au plus jeune s’habituer à sa présence. C’était fascinant de sentir sa verge être entourée par ce fourneau de chair si agréable si accueillant. Peter commença doucement par un va-et-vient, ouvrant à chaque coup de sa verge, l’anus de l’adolescent. C’était si bon que sa verge coulissait de plus en plus vite dans l’entre chaud du plus petit, sentant son gland frotter aisément. C’était tellement délicieux. Cette chaleur menant de Miles, le rendant dingue. La respiration de Miles était fort, sentant la verge du plus vieux en lui, le pilonnait, ressentant au plus profond de lui, une jouissance explosive. Le claquement des cuisses de Peter sur ses fesses étaient une mélodie excitant à ses oreilles.

Peter de ses deux mains agrippèrent les fesses du plus jeune qu’il commença à défoncer son anus. À l’avant Miles en baver, les gémissements qu’il poussait de sa bouche se transformer en cris de jouissance qui mettait de l’ardeur aux coups mesuraient que Peter lui donnait, dilatent son anus un peu plus. Sentir la verge du plus vieux l’écartelé, balançant son petit corps de devant à l’arrière sous sa force, le mettait en désarroi. Les lèvres de Peter qui posaient des baisers sur son épaule. Ce corps si grand qui était au-dessous de lui, cette verge bien rougit et gonflé qui le donnait envie de pleurer et de gémir en même par la frustration de ne pas pouvoir toucher son propre sexe car ses mains étaient retenues par les siens. C’était le nirvana, les deux étaient aux anges, sentir le plus vieux le remplir de son sperme était la meilleure des choses. Miles se sentait accompli, rempli.

– Je t’aime’’ des mots prononçaient qui n’eurent pas le temps que la porte s’ouvrait sur ses parents qui les regarda choqué de voir ainsi sur le lit, être prit par un autre. Peter se sépara vite de lui. Miles gémit sous la colère, son père commença à crier. Sa mère était tétanisée.

– Sale monstre, comment avez-vous osé ?’’ dit son père, le prenant par le bras, le ramenant vers sa mère alors qu’il sentait le sperme qui continuait à couler entre ses cuisses.

– Papa, maman, laissez-moi vous expliquer’’ dit-il inquiet, affolé alors que Peter essayait de faire petit.

– Monsieur’’ commença Peter mais fut interrompu par un bruit assourdissant.

– Non’’ cria Miles qui voyait le corps de Peter partir en arrière,- qu’est-ce que vous avez fait’’ du sang coulait sur le sol, des gémissements d’agonie. Essayant d’aller rejoindre la personne qu’il aimait mais ses parents l’empêchaient.

– S’il vous plaît, s’il vous plaît’’ pleura-t-il, se débattant. Le souffle court, il poussa un cri et ouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre sous la peur, une immense peur qui le fit paniquer. Les larmes aux yeux, son corps en sueur alors que ses parents rentraient en trompe dans sa chambre pour venir le consoler.

– Miles, cariño, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?’’ dit sa mère affolée le prenant dans ses bras, son père suivit le mouvement :

– On est là, mon cœur…

Miles n’arrivait pas à dire un mot, il ne pouvait que pleurer et trembler dans les bras de ses parents. Ses sanglots coupaient son souffle, reniflant du nez, fermant les yeux ne disant que ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. Sa gorge sèche le faisait tousser, son cœur lui faisait mal. Regarder ses parents s’étaient se remémorer.

– Ça va ce n’était qu’un cauchemar’’ murmura sa mère, essayant de le consoler.

Miles avait envie de crier, de leurs dires de lui laisser tranquille. L’adolescent avait envie de frapper là où ça faisait mal, de leur crier un million de choses, mais l’adolescent savait que s’il se laissait aller, la situation allait dégénérer encore plus vite et mettre ce qu’il avait avec son mentor en péril. Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. Miles était fatigue de tout ça. Il se sentait partir. Pourtant son rêve avait bien commencé avant de devenir un cauchemar. Voir son mentor étalé par terre, le fit remémorer la mort du Peter de son univers, de son oncle. Il ne voulait plus revivre ça, plus jamais.

Son front posé sur l’épaule de sa mère qui caressait son dos. Tellement fatigué qu’il avait oublié de patrouiller sur la ville. Il était vraiment le pire héros de la ville.

– Miles,

– J… je, c’est juste un cauchemar. Je vais bien’’ en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure prêt à pleurer à nouveau. Les émotions étaient trop pour lui. L’image était encore implantée en lui,- je suis fatigué’’ sa voix était rauque et fébrile.

– D’accord mon chéri’’ dit son père caressant ses cheveux en bataille.

– Si tu as besoin de nous’’ dit sa mère.

– Je sais’’ il avait du mal à parler.

Il s’allongea, ses parents le regardèrent quelques instants inquiets mais Miles était trop fatigué pour l’apercevoir, ses yeux se fermaient tout seul à nouveau. Son corps était lourd. L’adolescent espérait juste de ne pas refaire ce même cauchemar. Dieu que c’était horrible, de ne pas pouvoir rien faire. C’était comme s’il n’avait pas de super pouvoir, qu’il était impuissant face à ses parents qui a juste voulu le sauver.

– Buenas noche mi cariño’’ murmura sa mère en fermant la porte tout doucement.

La chambre était silencieuse, le corps de Miles montait et descendait doucement dans le méandre de ses rêves. Son corps tremblait de temps en temps alors qu’une fenêtre s’ouvrait sur la seule personne qu’il voulait voir qui monta sur le lit pour le prendre dans les bras après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre à clé et l’adolescent ne trembla plus.

_**Fin** _


	6. Bonus II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier bonus...

Les deux hommes araignées se lançaient d’un immeuble à l’autre, faisant leur ronde. La nuit tombait petit à petit dans la ville. Les lumières artificielles venaient à peine de s’allumer. Miles rigolait d’une blague que son mentor venait de dire perdent complètement ses sens. Peter le sauva de s’écraser contre un mur.

– Merci’’ en se balançant.

– De rien, c’est un peu de ma faute’’ ils continuèrent, les gens d’en bas étaient tellement petits. Les deux étaient maintenant sur le toit d’un immeuble complètement gigantesque. Miles s’amusait à se balancer, à s’accrocher au mur pour marcher alors que Peter, lui était allongé sur la toile qu’il venait de faire entre deux immeubles pour regarder le monde d’en bas.

Miles s’arrêta de s’amuser comme un gamin et regarda le ciel. Il n’y avait pas encore beaucoup d’étoiles. Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher laissant un ciel écarlate dans les tons rouges orangés. Voyant bien que rien ne se passait, il mit son casque pour écouter un peu de musique. Au moins, son mentor regardait, lui dansait. Bougeant son corps de droite à gauche, de haut en bas, sautant de temps en temps complètement dans son univers. Quelques minutes à chanter, à danser, deux bras virent l’entourer pour emmener la danse. Ils étaient seuls, se balançant de droite à gauche doucement. La chaleur qu’ils partageaient était agréable et bienvenue. Peter lui fit faire une pirouette, le tournant sur lui-même. Leurs rires raisonnaient dans la nuit.

De temps en temps, Peter le portait pour l’embrasser, le faire tournailler dans les airs sous les rires de joie de l’adolescent. Ici comme personne ne pouvait les voir, leurs manques n’étaient plus. Les deux s’arrêtèrent, l’un à côté de l’autre, le souffle court, leur regard embrasé. Miles posa ses mains sur le torse de Peter et souleva un peu ses pieds pour venir l’embrasser. Peter posa chaque main sur les joues du plus jeune pour venir quémander ses lèvres si tentatrice, si voluptueuse. C’était un instant magique rien qu’à eux.

– J’aime être avec toi’’ murmura d’une voix douce entre ses lèvres son mentor.

– Moi aussi’’ les yeux de Miles brillaient de courage et d’excitation. Les mains descendirent de ses joues pour attraper ses mains, le regard du plus vieux se faisait concentrer et dur, ne laissant aucune émotion passer.

– Miles, je dois partir dans mon univers’’ c’était le monde qui s’effondrait sous ses pieds.

– Q… quoi !’’ l’adolescent était abasourdi ne comprenant rien, il essaya d’enlever ses mains trop chaudes qui caressaient ses mains, signe de pardon voulant se faire pardonner.

– Miles, mon ange, arrête’’ dit, affolé Peter en voyant le plus jeune réagir mal,- tu te fais du mal mon cœur’’ essayant de le serrer contre lui, mais le plus jeune avait plus d’un tour dans son sac.

– Tu vas me laisser’’ sa colère n’écoutant plus rien.

– Non, j’ai besoin d’y aller…’’ mais fut coupé par l’adolescent.

– Tu connais le truc, la main sur l’épaule’’ dit Miles les larmes aux yeux.

– C’est quoi’’ Peter n’avait pas eu le temps de continuer qu’une main se posa sur lui et sentit une décharge électrique le traverser tout son corps. Ses jambes tombèrent au sol alors que Miles ne faisait que le regarder, reculant,- mon ange, tu dois comprendre’’ sa voix était rauque et sous pression, voyant le plus jeune au bord du toit.

– Je ne veux pas que tu partes’’ murmura Miles dans sa peine,- je ne veux pas que tu retournes vers elle.

– Mon ange, laisse-moi m’expliquer’’ ses mains se posèrent au sol, la douleur était soutenable. L’électricité de Miles l’entourait, l’empêchant de se mettre debout.

La douleur de Miles, Peter pouvait le sentir. Il aurait dû chercher une autre façon de lui dire. Pourtant, le plus vieux savait, Miles était sensible surtout de sa relation qu’il entretenait avec MJ. Peter ne voulait pas briser le cœur du plus jeune. Le corps de l’adolescent tremblé d’angoisse, Peter pouvait voir les sanglots du plus petit. Ses larmes, sa colère, sa frustration.

– Bee, ne part pas’’ sa voix était toute petite, rauque en mettant son masque sur sa tête,- je ne veux pas que tu partes’’ essuyant ses larmes, au bord du toit tournant le dos à la ville,- je t’en prie’’ reniflant avec un sourire au coin baissant son masque tout en disant,- je t’aime’’ son corps tomba dans le vide. Le saut de l’ange. Peter n’avait pas eu le temps de répondre, qu’il voyait Miles se balançait d’immeuble en immeuble.

L’amour pouvait faire mal, le plus grand en avait conscience et il venait de faire du mal à l’adolescent. Grimaçant, essayant de se relever. L’électricité s’évapora, il remit son masque prêt à sauter pour aller à l’encontre du plus jeune. Réfléchissant à ce dont il allait dire tout en cherchant le plus jeune, ses sens en alerte. Peter s’en voulait, son cœur lui faisait mal, envie de vomir alors que Miles pensait qu’il allait le laisser.

– T’es vraiment un imbécile, Peter’’ murmura-t-il pour lui-même cherchant désespérer avec son regard dans la ville. Le plus vieux savait que Miles n’allait pas rentrer tout de suite, il devait juste continuer à chercher, mais d’abord, l’adulte devait se calmer pour continuer les rechercher,- tu ne sais vraiment pas parler avec les ados’’ en soufflant d’irritation. Les voitures faisaient un de ses bruits, la pollution sonore était quelque chose. Peter essaya d’appeler Miles, mais l’autre ne répondait pas, mais une idée, localiser son jeune amant.

Bon sang, c’était lui l’adulte responsable. Il devait prendre soin de l’adolescent pas le faire souffrir. Cette période pour Miles était un vrai chamboulement. Peter le savait, il était passé par là. Il le localisa enfin, et commença à partir quand il y a eu une longue explosion, illuminant la ville. Peter s’aventura vite fait pour arriver, l’endroit de l’accident. Il y avait des gens qui criait. C’était un bâtiment en feu, il rentra pour aider les gens à sortir. Il n’y avait aucun maniaque qui l’avait causé. Posant des questions pour voir où était situé les gens. La fumée était épaisse, Peter ne voyait plus rien, mais utilisait ses autres sens. Et réussis, à sauver in extremis une femme âgée sur le point d’être écrasé par le plafond.  
Peter la remit aux ambulanciers qui venait d’arriver. La femme le remercia et lui continua à faire sortir les gens du bâtiment alors que des pompiers éteignaient le feu, d’autres aider des gens à sortir. Du coin de l’œil, il remarqua Miles faire pareil. Peter était soulagé de le voir même de loin.

…

– Miles, on fait une pause. Je ne peux plus de pourchasser’’ dit Peter, bloquant Miles avec sa toile araignée sur un mur.

– Laisse-moi partir’’ dit en colère Miles qui avait juste envie s’était de rentrer chez lui,- est-ce que tu deviens de plus en plus vieux ?’’ demanda Miles, son irritation ne le permettait pas de fermer sa gueule.

– Vraiment mon cœur, mon âge’’ en s’approchant du plus jeune qui se battait comme un forcené, en enlevant le masque de Miles,- il faut qu’on ait cette conversation’’ Miles faisait tout pour ne pas le regarder,- Miles, arrête de te comporter comme un gamin’’ il y a eu de l’électricité dans l’air, illuminant la rue déserte,- ok, désolé pas le bon mot, mais mon ange comprends-moi, j’ai envie que tu m’écoutes’’ essayant de s’approcher de l’adolescent qui était électrique,- moi aussi, je t’aime’’ et d’un coup tout s’arrêta. Peter savait qu’il tenait le plus jeune. Le corps de Miles s’arrêta de se battre.

– Tu euh…’’ l’adolescent était abasourdi.

– Pourquoi je ne le serais pas, chéri ?’’ essayant de comprendre les pensées du plus jeune.

– Parce que euh… Bee’’ Miles fit un rire nerveux.

– Tu n’as même pas pensé que je puisse t’aimer, mon ange’’ en caressant la joue de Miles qui mordilla sa lèvre inférieure sous le signe du stress.

– J’ai cette idée en tête qui ne me quitte pas’’ soupira Miles, le regardant enfin. Un regard intense qui coupa le souffle au plus vieux,- qui me dit que je suis qu’un gamin à tes yeux. Que à un moment donner, tu vas me laisser, car tu auras marre de moi. Que je suis trop immature à tes yeux, que je ne comprends rien à la vie. Que tu as déjà une vie avec quelqu’un d’autre. Moi dans tout ça, qu’est-ce que je pourrais bien t’apporter’’ son sourire nerveux, sa peau moite, son ventre se tordant sous l’anxiété.

– Chéri, pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit tout ça ?’’ en embrassant le front du basané qui était toujours accroché sur le mur qui soupira de bien-être. Peter connaissait toutes ses faiblesses.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je ne suis qu’un adolescent qui complique trop sa vie’’ débitant rapidement ses paroles sous le regard amusé du plus vieux,- j’ai peur de te perdre.

– Miles tu es vraiment incroyable’’ son corps contre celui du plus petit, leurs souffles entrelaçaient, embrassant ses lèvres,- il ne faut pas que tu t’inquiètes. Je suis ici…

– Tu as dit que…

– Je sais’’ soupira Peter sous la contrainte de sa bêtise,- je me suis mal exprimé. Je reviendrais Miles jamais, je te laisserais.

– Tu vas la voir’’ en le regardant, ce regard si triste rougit par les larmes.

– Je dois régler quelques affaires qui sont importantes dans ma ville’’ murmura Peter contre ses lèvres. Son souffle était chaud.

– Tu vas revenir’’ d’une voix faible et petite.

– Bien sûr, mon tournesol’’ Peter ne pouvait décidément délaisser ce jeune homme.

– Ne l’embrasse pas’’ c’était sorti tout seul mais l’adolescent ne le regrettait pas.

– Miles’’ réprimande le plus vieux.

– J’aime pas te savoir loin de moi. Une année a été très longue’’ ses yeux remplis de larme, sa voix étouffée par l’angoisse.

La culpabilité n’était plus présente, se disait Peter. Que l’âge de Miles n’était rien s’ils faisaient attention à ne pas se faire attraper. Qu’il devait mettre un terme à la relation qu’il avait avec Mary Jane et pourtant, ils s’entendaient tellement bien, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. L’adulte avait trahi sa femme. Même sachant que l’adolescent était très jeune, il voulait avoir quelque chose avec lui. La peur de l’inconnu, peut-être qu’il faisait une erreur. Miles avait tellement à apprendre, tellement de chose à découvrir. Peter savait qu’il était vieux et avait peur de mettre un frein à la jeunesse du jeune homme. Il y aura tellement de choses qui allait les séparer.

– Je veux rester avec toi. Ne pense pas Bee ça ne te réussit pas’’ dit Miles rigolant un peu aux derniers mots caressant sa tête enfin libérée,- j’en ai conscience de ce que tu peux penser. On verra, pas vrai Peter’’ Miles était en train de l’admirer, son regard plein de tendresse. Ce gamin était si envoûtant, si facile à aimer.

– Tu es si ah tellement mignon’’ en l’embrassant. Le baiser était passionnant. Le rire de Miles résonna dans la nuit, suivit de celui du plus vieux.

…

Irrésistiblement attiré par lui comme pendant une ivresse. Des sensations se liaient, les câlins se faisaient intenses. L’ivresse des sens et de l’esprit était la libération alors que le visage de Peter s’approchait du plus jeune, l’embrassant dans un lent et savoureux baiser. Une sensation exquise se propageait dans leurs corps. La langue chaude du plus vieux, déchaîner en Miles un bouillonnement intense. Le contact avec Peter était si doux si envoûtant qu’il lui faisait fondre. La main de l’adulte glissa dans son boxeur saisissant son pénis, l’embrassant à perdre la tête. Ses mamelons étaient pincés avec le bout des doigts, le faisant gémir. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent dans un bruit de succion, s’allongeant sur le lit alors que son boxeur se glissait entre ses jambes pour atterrir par terre alors que les mains de Peter se faisaient intenses, ses baisers sur ses cuisses le faisaient gémir. Miles cambra du dos, gémissant sentant la langue du plus vieux sur son sexe. Du mal à le regarder, voyant ses muscles se contracter à mesure qu’il caressait sa verge sensuellement jouant avec sa langue. Le plus jeune n’arrivait pas à réfléchir calmement.

La sensation était trop forte. Une intensité sans nom le prit, embrasant son corps. Dieu, il tremblait d’envie, d’excitation. Son corps tremblait dans les mains du plus vieux. Peter se donnait à cœur joie de le faire oublier ce monde. C’était une richesse de désirs, de plaisirs. Miles était à bout et le spectacle que l’adulte lui donnait, le fit mordre ses lèvres jusqu’au sang. De façon sensuelle, Peter enleva ses vêtements, son jean, son boxer et son t-shirt faisant même une petite danse qui fit rire le plus jeune. Lorsque que Miles le voit caresser son pénis bien tendu, à se branler lentement contemplant son torse musclé onduler sous l’effet d’une respiration saccadée, excitée. Le regard de Peter enflammé, l’envie de le dévorer, le fit presque venir.

Ses mains brûlantes se posèrent sur son petit corps caressant son corps en braise. Miles n’arrivait plus à respirer, la langue chaude du plus vieux traîné sur son torse, sa bouche suçotant ses mamelons rougis par autant d’attention. Sa peau ébène était en ébullition. Miles voulait que son amant le dévore de l’intérieur. Il voulait juste sentir cette sensation de brûlure à l’intérieur de lui. D’un commun accord, Miles comprit et un instant, plus tard, il était sur le ventre, les jambes écartées, s’offrant au plus vieux, frémissant d’envie d’être possédé.

– Prends-moi’’ le disant, gémissant ses fesses en l’air cherchant quelque chose de plus. L’air le fit gémir, la présence de Peter derrière lui, ses mains chaudes sur ses fesses l’écartant un peu plus, dilatant son anus qui se contractait à mesure que son amant écarter ses fesses.

– Dieu que tu es magnifique’’ murmura Peter d’une voix sensuelle sa langue audacieuse parcourant ses fesses, du haut de sa raie jusqu’à son anus, cette langue si entrepreneuse et sans pudeur qui s’attaqua en s’introduisant dans son entrée. Miles gémit enfouissant son visage sous les draps, sentant sa verge se raidir à un point inimaginable alors que l’adulte continuait à lécher, à rentrer et à sortir de lui laissant une traînée de salive qui glissait sur ses cuisses. Son ventre était en chaleur, cette sensation était grisonnante, le faisant perdre un peu plus pied.

Peter mangeait ses fesses avec bonheur, ses doigts écartaient son anus pour laisser entrer sa langue chaude, plein de salive qui coulait en lui.

– Bee’’ gémit-il ne pouvant plus, sa respiration était entrecoupée, son corps tremblait ne tenant même plus. Se sentant libre et en même temps lourd. Une sensation de coton.

– Chut, ça va aller mon ange’’ dit Peter enflammé par ses cris, transpercé par les tremblements de son jeune amant, son dos cambré attendant, quémandant silencieusement son pénis en lui. Plongeant un peu plus son visage entre ses fesses, Miles gémissait, pleurant presque de plaisir. Peter retira sa langue, voyant l’anus du plus jeune se contracter, son pénis glissa lentement en lui, écartant ses muqueuses. Miles lui offrait tout depuis le début, ses soupirs, ses petits cris étaient comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. Le bonheur sentant sa verge être entouré de chaleur, de chair, de ses muqueuses si douces qui lui laissait entrer. Ses coups de reins étaient sensuels, rapides.

Miles était à bout de souffle sentant le corps de Peter se pencher sur lui. La chaleur était écrasante, sentant son anus être dilaté, être écarté, cette verge qui le remplissait, cette chaleur embrasant à chaque coup de reins. Chaque seconde était un supplice, les coups devenaient rapide, précis, le déchirant de l’intérieur. Son anus était étiré par cette verge. Miles n’en pouvait plus, le souffle de Peter sur sa nuque, ses grandes mains tenant ses hanches pour ne pas bouger, recevant encore et encore le pénis du plus vieux à l’intérieur de lui touchant son fond l’envoyant dans la lune. D’un cri de plaisir Peter lui fit jouir, son sexe frottant contre les draps.

Peter lui faisait profiter de ses coups puissants ne ratant jamais l’entrée, mordant son épaule en remplissant l’intérieur de son anus de sperme qui coula contre sa raie. Tous les deux étaient à bout de souffle. Miles était dans un état pas possible. Un vrai désastre humain que le plus vieux aimait par-dessus tout. C’était un gamin incroyable et serviable qui voulait tout lui donner. Il s’allongea sur le lit, prit le plus jeune dans ses bras, leurs pieds étaient entremêlés, leurs corps nus se touchaient, leurs lèvres se rencontraient. Peter mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure de son amant, sa main droite caressa le dos du basané glissant vers ses fesses, ses doigts s’imprégnèrent de sa semence.

Miles gémit, frémissant que sa peau ébène se hérissa.

– Bee’’ se plaignit-il.

Peter émit un rire éphémère en embrassant sa joue droite au coin des lèvres alors que ses doigts rentraient à nouveau à l’intérieur de Miles, tellement mouillés que ses doigts glissaient facilement. Des bruits de succion se faisaient entendre dans la chambre.

– Je te veux encore, mon ange’’ murmura l’adulte en entrant plusieurs doigts faisant des va-et-vient, des bruits humides alors que Miles gémissait, s’excitait à cause des bruits mouillés. La douleur s’évaporait à mesure que les doigts du plus vieux rentrait et sortaient de lui, laissant un vide. D’un mouvement, Peter passa les jambes de l’adolescent sur ses cuisses, et positionna son gland tout près de cette entrée qui dégoulinait encore de sa semence. Avec sa main, il caressa cette zone avec le bout de sa verge.

Miles tremblait le regardant, ses joues étaient rougies, essoufflés comme s’il avait couru un marathon. Son corps était malmené par le plus vieux. Son cœur lui faisait mal, lui piquait, battait trop vite, ses oreilles étaient sourdes à cause de la pression, l’autre main de Peter branlant son pénis. Il avait l’impression de voler à corps perdu. Sentant la semence coulait entre ses fesses, alors que Peter exerçait une petite pression pour que le bout de sa verge s’insère en lui. Il se sentait divaguer, voulant être pris sans plus, mais apparemment l’adulte jouait avec lui avec son sourire charmeur, son regard fiévreux. Miles avait juste envie que Peter s’enfonce en lui.

Prit de pitié pour le plus jeune, Peter poussa sa verge délicatement dans ses fesses. C’était incroyable à quel point l’entrée était serré, mais invitante. Cette envie de toujours prendre Miles n’allait jamais cesser. Cette envie brûlante alors que sa verge continuait son chemin dans ce fourneau de chair qui s’écartait à nouveau pour lui. C’était délicat faisant trembler l’adolescent qui gémit de plaisir alors que son pénis touché le fond. Ses grandes mains ramenèrent le corps de Miles vers lui. Celui-ci le chevauchait. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, un baiser passionné plein d’attention alors que le plus jeune prit le contrôle, son bassin bougeait de haut en bas, alors que les mains du plus vieux étaient sur ses hanches pour le soutenir.

Son pénis était presque sorti de Miles pour aussitôt lui enfonçait au plus profond de ses fesses si serrées. Peter entreprit de savourer ce moment en caressant le sexe de l’adolescent qui gémissait sous lui. Sa main suivit le mouvement de son bassin, tantôt lentement, tantôt rapidement sentant les claquements des fesses de Miles sur ses cuisses. Le corps du plus jeune se cambra tellement le plaisir était intense alors que Peter suçotait son cou. La combinaison du pénis du plus vieux rentrant en lui et la main caressant son sexe était exquis. Miles lui supplia de le prendre plus vigoureusement.

Peter positionna ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches et le baisa avec vigueur. Miles hurla de plaisir, son gémissement l’excita. Leurs corps se balançaient, il y aura certainement des bleus plus tard mais pour l’instant les deux profiter de ce moment. C’était un désir insaisissable qui lui quémandait toujours le corps du plus jeune, voulant le posséder jusqu’au dernier soupir. Ses mains agrippèrent ferment les hanches de l’adolescent, enfonçant son pénis à l’intérieur de lui. Quand Peter fut sur le point de jouir avec lui, l’adulte sortit son pénis et pressa le bout de sa verge sur son anus, sans y entrer, prit sa hampe qu’il commença à branler et c’était à ce moment-là que Peter poussa un cri de jouissance le premier jet de sperme jaillit sur ses fesses si belles, si douces contrastant avec sa peau ébène.

Miles aimait ça quand l’adulte jouissait ainsi sentant le sperme chaud couler sur ses fesses et glisser entre ses cuisses. L’imaginant à quel point Peter l’avait sali, il était venu sous les caresses du plus vieux qui branlait sa verge. C’était un vrai marathon, pensa Miles en rigolant tout en toussant, posant sa tête sur le torse de son amant.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ?’’ murmura Peter en passant sa langue sur son oreille gauche. Dieu Miles avait l’impression d’être incendié, son corps était si sensible maintenant.

– Oh rien juste mes pensées’’ dit-il en le regardant puis prit la main de Peter qu’il commença à lécher les doigts mouillés de ce liquide.

– Oh tu vas me rendre dingue, Miles’’ gémit l’adulte continuant à regarder ses mains à être léchées, lapé en longueur par la langue du plus jeune.

Puis, ils s’embrassèrent longuement, délectant le mélange de sperme et de salive. Ce n’était qu’une partie remise. Peter aimait le prendre sans compter ce qui l’épuisait, mais l’adulte avait de l’énergie à revendre. Et c’était ainsi que la partie continuait sur la douche, son dos collé au mur, ses jambes en l’air, l’eau coulant sur leurs corps. Peter n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de le prendre à nouveau.

Les choses n’étaient pas encore réglées, mais ils voulaient profiter. À cet homme, Miles offrait son impudeur, ses soupirs, ses caresses, sa passion. Sa folie d’aimer d’un amour inconditionnel. Miles offrait son bonheur à cet homme jadis qui a conquit son cœur. Peter était son premier en tout et mon Dieu ce qu’il avait peur.

– Mon ange…

Une voix sensuelle transportée dans la pièce avec leurs gémissements. Miles avait l’impression d’être dans les nuages.

_Fin_


End file.
